Bulma and the Beast
by What Lurks In Shadows
Summary: A tale of finding the beauty within. An unlikely couple comes together in a story inspired by the classic disney film Beauty and the Beast. [COMPLETED]
1. Default Chapter

Bulma and the Beast

Authors note: 

Yes it's another first timer in that, this is the first fanfic I've ever written. Due to this I'd expect the worst and don't rely too heavily on the characters being in character, sometimes it's necessary to have them out of character to accommodate the story (this is going to be a disaster -_-). I was inspired to write this after watching one of my favourite Walt Disney films 'Beauty and the Beast' (my favourite being 'The Lion King' but that's not important or relevant). Although a lot of this fic will resemble the tale of 'Beauty and the Beast' it is not completely based on it. This means there will be a few changes. So don't expect it to follow the film word for word. With that said I hope you can somewhat enjoy my fic, even if it is the most terrible thing you've ever read. I mainly wrote it cause I had the idea in my head and I had to get it out. Comments and suggestions for improvements are most welcome, just email me ^_^

Disclaimer:

I do not claim to own Dragonball Z or any of the characters, themes, stories, etc that are associated with it. They all belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. I'm just borrowing the characters and putting them into a story I'd like to see them in

I also do not own 'Beauty and the Beast' or any of the characters, lines, themes, etc that are associated with it. They all belong to the wonderful and brilliant Walt Disney.

I am not making any money off this fic, I am merely writing it for my own piece of mind. Having a story stuck in your head is very annoying.

(I have decided I hate writing disclaimers as much as I hate reading them but it has to be done)

With that said let's get on with the story!!!!!!!!

Bulma and the Beast

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to redeem himself, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

* * *

In a not too far away village the towns people go about their daily lives not knowing of the castle, the prince and all the mystery it holds within. In this quite little village people live the lives of quite villagers and everyone seems to have their place, everyone except the inventor's daughter Bulma. She is anything but normal in the eyes of these quaint villagers. To them she is an enigma and simply doesn't quite fit in. This does not seem to bother Bulma as she strolls down the cobbled streets of the village singing to herself as if no one could hear her. Her blue dress ends mid-thighs and has a low square cut neck. Under the dress she wears a white blouse. White socks stretch up to her knees and her black shoes are perfectly kept. She exchanges small greetings with the locals as she makes her way to the only place she feels comfortable in the whole village, the library. Passing through the door a faint bell tingles to alert the owner of her arrival. He smiles brightly at her as she hands him a book with a velvet-red cover.

"You've finished it already?" He questions her with a smile gracing his face but still unable to hide the shock in his eyes

"Oh I couldn't put it down. I even had to put off several projects just to finish it." She remarks grinning while she climbs up a ladder resting against the bookcase to pick a new book. Her eyes flow over the books spins reading their titles as they go. She reaches out and pulls a dusty blue book from the top shelf. "I'll borrow this one." She triumphantly shows the book to the clerk. He adjusts his glasses on the bridge of his nose and looks up at her with questioning eyes.

"But you've read it twice"

"Well it's my favourite!" She announces while swinging off the side of the ladder allowing it to roll along its tracks. "Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise! I need a bit of fantasy to clear my head while working on my inventions" She smiles and climbs down from the ladder and holds out the book to him. He pushes the book back at her.

"If you like it all that much, it's yours. I insist." He smiles warmly at her as her eyes light up.

"Oh thank you sir! Thank you very much" She walks out of the library holding the book close to her chest. She then makes her way to the Town Square to sit at the side of the fountain. She adjusts the skirt of her dress as she sits down and begins to read.

Meanwhile standing outside the tavern with his shotgun in hand is the devilishly handsome, self centred Yumcha. He is dressed in a deep-red shirt and tight fitting black pants. Brown boots top the outfit off to give him the appearance of a hunter, a well-dressed hunter. He fires a shot into the sky and a goose falls to the ground. Krillin is close at hand to scoop the bird into a sack and applaud Yumcha on his fantastic shot.

"Wow! You didn't miss a shot Yumcha! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!"

"I know!" He says while running a hand through his hair.

"No beast alive stands a chance against you……………………and no girl for that matter!" Krillin nudges Yumcha in the ribs and grins.

"That's true Krillin and I've got my sights set on that one!" He points at Bulma who is still seated at the fountain's edge reading her book.

"The inventor's daughter?"

"She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry"

"But she's…"

"The most beautiful girl in town"

"I know…"

"And that makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?" He demands of Krillin as he holds him off the ground by the front of his shirt. "Right from the moment when I saw her I knew I must have her. In town there is only she, who is as beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Bulma"

To the side of Yumcha and Krillin a group of pretty girls are gather round a water pump admiring Yumcha. One sighs. 

"Isn't he dreamy?"

"Yumcha is so cute"

"Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing" One says while she clutches her hand to her breast looking like she's about to faint.

All three of them chime together as they watch Yumcha stride over towards Bulma.

"He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute"

Yumcha calls back over his shoulder to Krillin.

"Just watch. I'm going to make Bulma my wife"

Bulma is no more than a few chapters into her book when a shadow looms over her. She glances up to find Yumcha staring down at her.

"Hello Bulma"

"Oh. Hello Yumcha" There is an obvious tone of annoyance in voice. Yumcha pulls the book from Bulma so she is not distracted from his rugged good looks. She glares up at him. "Give that back!"

Yumcha turns the book around in his hands and screws his face up. "How can you read this? There are no pictures!"

"Some people use their imaginations." She hisses as she snatches the book back furiously.

"Bulma, you really should get your head out of those books and away from those inventions of yours" She looks up at him startled by his words. He doesn't seem to notice as he continues raving. "It's about time you started paying attention to more important things…like me." He smirks down at her, before becoming serious again. "The whole towns talking about it. It's not right for a woman to read and invent, soon she starts getting ideas and… thinking." He trails off with a worried look on his face.

Bulma smirks up at him. "Yumcha you are positively primeval"

He drapes his arm around her shoulders and grins while laughing. "Why thank you Bulma." A look of disbelief at his stupidity crosses her face before he continues. "Hey, whaddya say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and take a look at my hunting trophies."

"Maybe some other time" Bulma remarks somewhat disgusted by his actions as she removes his arm from about her shoulders. "Besides," she continues smirking, "I have to get back and help my father"

Yumcha laughs heartily "That crazy old man needs all the help he can get." Krillin, who has meanwhile caught up with Bulma and Yumcha, joins in the laughter.

Bulma, who was headed in the direction of her house, spins around furiously to confront Yumcha. "My father's not crazy! He's a genius!" A loud explosion erupts from the small building Dr.Briefs and daughter Bulma call home. Yumcha and Krillin proceed to laugh harder while Bulma runs off to see if her father is ok.

She runs up the dirt path leading to their house and makes her way over to the doors to the basement, which serves as her father's lab. She hurriedly yanks open the door and rushes in. "Dad!" She smiles when she sees he is all right. He walks over to her with black soot all over his face.

"I swear Bulma I'm just about to give up on this hunk of junk"

"You always say that"

"Oh I mean it this time. I'll never get this silly machine to work" 

Bulma smiles warmly at him and embraces him. "Yes you will and you'll make millions off it selling it to those silly investors at the convention tomorrow. And…become a world famous inventor."

"You really believe that Bulma?"

"I always have" She cocks her head to the side and smirks "Isn't that what's been keeping you inventing all of these years?" He laughs at that. 

"Well what are we waiting for! I'll have this thing fixed in no time!" He grabs a spanner from a pile of tools and sets to work on the machine. "So, did you have a good time in town today?"

Bulma smiles weakly before answering "I got a new book." She sighs heavily "I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to"

"What about that Yumcha? He's a handsome fellow!"

She looks disgusted "He's handsome all right, and rude and conceited and… oh dad, he's not for me!"

"Don't worry too much about it Bulma, this inventions going to be the start of a new life for us. Well, I think that just about does it" He steps back from the machine "Now let's see if it works" He pushes a button and it whirr's into action. Bulma hugs her father and the two dance around the lab. "It works!"

"You did it. You really did it!" She yells, her voice full of excitement.

"Hitch up Tien Bulma. I'm off to that convention!"

Dr.Briefs rides off down the path on the back of their Clydesdale horse Tien. He is light brown in colour, with tufts of white hair hanging down over his hooves. His mane and tail are both white and a white strip runs down the front of his snout. Dr.Briefs invention is strapped into the cart being pulled along by Tien. Bulma stands at the door to their house waving at him as Tien clops down the path with her father on his back.

"Bye dad! Show those investors what the Briefs family has to offer!"

Dr.Briefs turns in the saddle to wave good bye to Bulma.

"Good bye Bulma, take care while I'm gone!" He then turns his attention back to the road as they slowly ride out of the village till it is lost from the horizon behind them. They soon find themselves in the midst of a forest and at a fork in the road. 

"Hmmmmmmm. We should be there by now. Maybe we missed a turn" Dr.Briefs glances down at the map in his hands "I guess I should have taken a turn at…wait a minute"

An unreadable signpost looms in front of them. He holds his lantern up to the sign to try and illuminate the writing and make it easier to read

"Lets go this way" He gives a tug on the reigns in the direction he thinks it would be best to go. Tien looks in the direction indicated by the tug on his reigns at a dark and overgrown path. He then looks left down a light and far more inviting path. He tuns and begins to walk down the path to the left. Dr.Briefs gives another sharp tug on the reigns and steers Tien to the right.

"Don't be silly Tien, this is a short cut. We'll be there in no time"

Tien reluctantly begins to clomp down the dark path. A thin mist rises up from the ground and swirls about the bases of the trees and is shifted about by Tien's hooves. Tien grows more and more nervous as they continue deeper into the gloom. Soon the gentle howl of wolves can be heard in the distance only causing Tien to become more jumpy. Dr.Briefs looks up from his map and then around him at the desolate forest.

"This can't be right. Where have you taken us Tien? We'd better turn around and…" He is cut short by a very loud howl. Tien freaks and backs up. The cart carrying the invention collides with a tree behind them and a swarm of bats flies out from a hole in the rotten trunk. As the bats flurry about Tien he panics further, him not being a great fan of wolves howling and bats flying about his head. He blots off into the depth of the forest managing to avoid everything in his way till he finds himself at the edge of a cliff.

"Back up! Back up! Back up! Good boy, good boy. That's good" Tien paws madly at the edge of the cliff desperately trying to get his front hooves back onto solid ground. He manages to back up successfully from the cliff edge. As several more wolf howls ring through the sky Tien begins to really freak out and starts bucking.

"Steady. Steady! Hey now. Steady!" Tien finally bucks Dr.Briefs off and he falls to the ground amongst a pile of fallen autumn leaves. He looks up to see Tien galloping at full pace off in the direction they had come.

"Tien?" He calls out in a weak voice "Tien!" This time a bit louder. Suddenly the sound of wolves growling can be heard. He looks in the direction its coming from and the colour drains from his face. "Oh no!" He scrambles to his feat as quickly as possible and begins to run from the wolves. The pack of bloodthirsty beasts is soon hot on his heels. He struggles up a small hill and pulls himself over a fallen log, only to trip and roll head over heels down a steep slope. He crashes into a huge iron gate of a dark ominous castle. The goulish appearance of the castle does not even cross his mind at this point as thunder claps and rain begins to fall from the dark night sky in torrents. He quickly gets to his feet and grasps the iron gate with both hands and begins to shake it violently. It clangs loudly as he rattles them with all the strength he has left.

"Help! Is someone there?"

The gate opens and Dr.Briefs stumbles through the opening. He slams the gate in the face of the wolves and they crash into it snarling and gnashing teeth together. He backs away from the wolves still clawing at the gate and heads towards the castle as the rain begin to get heavier. He reaches the end of the long stone path leading to the castles main entrance. He finds himself in front of a huge oak door with massive iron hinges and handles. He begins to bang loudly on the door when it slowly creeks open. He looks about him and then enters, cautiously. He walks a few paces into the castle and the door silently swings shut.

"Hello?" Ignoring the fact that the door shut on its own and putting it down to a gust of wind he ventures a few steps further into the castle. "Hello?" 

A quite voice, barely even a whisper, floats out from the near by shadows. 

"Poor old fellow must have lost his way in the woods"

"Be quiet! Maybe he'll go away" A second voice as quiet as the first but more gruff hisses.

"Is someone there?" Dr.Briefs calls out with uncertainty into the vast corridor he is now slowly walking through.

"Not one word Goku! Not one word!" The gruff voice mumbles.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night" His voice is shaky due to the fact that he is shivering from the cold set on by his wet clothes. He rubs his arms as he glances about him. 

Still hidden by the shadows Goku looks at the owner of the gruff voice, who is standing next to him, with the expression of a lost puppy. "Oh Piccolo, have a heart"

"Shush! Don't you know the meaning of the words be quiet!" Piccolo hisses while placing a large green hand over Goku's mouth to try and silence him. Goku, not taking too kindly to having a hand over his mouth proceeds to bite down on Piccolos hand. "Owwwwww!" Piccolo growls and promptly takes his hand off Goku's mouth to rub at the bite mark.

"Of course good sir, you're welcome here" Goku bellows, his voice echoing round the corridor.

"Who, who said that?" Dr.Briefs looks around in confusion. Goku steps from the shadows concealing him and taps Dr.Briefs on the shoulder. Dr.Briefs spins around only to step back in shock at what is standing before him. Goku tilts his head to the side in confusion over Dr.Briefs reaction to his appearance. Dr.Briefs runs his eyes over the creature before him. His unruly black hair spikes out at odd angles and cascades to his shoulders, where it is still as unruly as the rest of his hair but less spiky. He is wearing a white tank top and a pair of baggy black pants. The biggest shock factor is the light brown tail that can be seen twitching back and fourth behind him in excitement (basically Goku in SSJ4 form minus the fur, blood shot eyes and wearing different clothes ^_^). Dr.Briefs watches the tail in amazement, unable to take his eyes off it.

"Incredible" His voice is almost a whisper as he looks in wonder at Gokus well-toned form with its animal like appearance heightened by his tail and mane of dark hair.

"Well, now you've done it Goku. Splendid, just great" Piccolo growls while storming from the shadows behind Goku. Piccolo is wearing his usual purple tunic, complete with red sash. He is missing, however, his cloak and hat. His green skin, amazing height and antenna are enough to arouse suspicion let alone the row of red spikes that run from the back of his head right down his back and along the top of a dragon-like tail that drags along the floor behind him. Not to mention the two red horns located on the top of his head. Dr.Briefs gaze shifts from Goku to Piccolo, his jaw almost dropping to the floor. 

"You…and you..." He stutters looking from one to the other "What are yu…yu…aah aah aah-chooo!" 

"Oh, you're soaked to the bone. Come, warm yourself by the fire" Goku suggests kindly while gripping Dr.Briefs by the shoulders with a grip far too firm to be human.

"Thank you" Dr.Briefs says while smiling at Goku's warms face. He then proceeds to lead Dr.Briefs towards the Den where a huge fire is burning. Piccolo stomps after them with an extremely annoyed look plastered to his face.

"No, no, no, do you know what the master would do if he were to find him here!" 

A dark form watches them enter the Den from a landing. It slips off as they move from sight.

"I demand you stop…right…there!" Piccolo bellows as he marches down the three steps into the Den. Goku helps Dr.Briefs into in a large chair in front of the roaring fire. Piccolo slaps a hand across his face "Oh no, not the masters chair. I am NOT seeing this!"

Juunanagou flows into the room with far more grace than anyone Dr.Briefs has ever seen before. He is dressed in the long-sleeved white shirt with black T-shirt on over the top we have come to associate him with. A pair of black pants, black army boots and his red scarf tied around his neck as it always it. You would think him human except for the pair of black demonic wings that sprout from his back between his shoulder blades. And the thin black devil-like tail that waves lazily behind him. (For those who are unfamiliar with what I mean by a devil-like tail, it's a thin tail with a sort of spade, as in the suit from cards, at its end with the point being the end not connected to the tail.) He removes the wet coat Dr.Briefs is wearing and hangs it on a hook in front of the fire to dry.

"Alright! This has gone far enough! I'm in charge here and…" Piccolo is cut short as ChiChi pushes past him. She has long black hair that is held up in a bun with a few strands hanging down at the front on either side of her face. She is dressed in a sleeveless black dress that comes down to just above her knees and has a high neck. Behind her waves a light brown and orange stripped cats tail. Two orange cat ears protrude from the top of her head. 

"Quite your complaining Piccolo!" She walks over to the chair Dr.Briefs is seated in carrying a teapot with Gohan in tow. He has scraggly long black hair and is wearing an outfit similar to Piccolo's. He has a light brown tail swinging behind him "How would you like a nice spot of tea sir? It'll warm you up in no time." ChiChi says, smiling warmly at Dr.Briefs. She pours the tea into a cup, which Gohan is holding. He then carries it carefully over to Dr.Briefs and hands it to him while grinning from ear to ear.

"Why thank you," he says smiling as he accepts the cup of tea from Gohan and takes a sip of it. 

The door to the Den suddenly slams open and a strong gust of wind blows into the room, extinguishing the fire in the fireplace. Piccolo jumps to the side to avoid being squashed between the door and the wall. Juunanagou seeks the cover of the shadows cast by a bookshelf. ChiChi clings to Goku and begins to shake. Gohan takes refuge behind his mother and father, peeking out from behind them. Vegeta storms into the Den. He stands at the foot of the small flight of stairs and rears to his full height, which isn't much. His form however makes up completely for the lack of scare factor in his height. His dark hair flares up like a frozen flame. From the main flame, unruly hair flows down to his shoulders. His bare upper torso is covered with red fur, all except the very middle, which still shows human flesh. He is wearing tight blue pants white boots and a pair of white gloves. Behind him his dark brown tail swishes back and fourth, clearly expressing his anger. His eyebrows are drawn down in a frown and his mouth is a thin line expressing the same anger as his cold black eyes and swishing tail. (Basically Vegeta in SSJ4 form except with different clothes, those being his usual uniform minus the top half of it but still wearing the gloves) Even without rearing to an impressive height his mere presence is enough to send chills down the spines of everyone present. 

"There's a stranger here" Vegeta growls while he glances about the dark room.

Goku steps forward "Master, allow me to explain. He was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet…" He is cut short by a loud growl issued from Vegeta. Goku hangs his head in defeat.

"Master, I'd like to take this moment to say…I was against this from the start. I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen to me…" Piccolo is drowned out by a low growl from Vegeta. Dr.Briefs turns in the chair to look at Vegeta. His mouth opens in shock at the sight of the beast before him.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" Vegeta demands of the shaking Dr.Briefs. Dr.Briefs scrambles from the seat and begins backing away from the beast, trembling with fear.

"I was lost in the woods and…" He stares at Vegeta, unable to tare his eye from his monstrous form. 

"What are you starring at!?!" Vegeta roughly demands while Dr.Briefs cowers before him.

"Noth-noth-nothing" He stammers and turns to leave. Vegeta sweeps round Dr.Briefs with amazing speed to block his retreat.

"So, you've come to stare at the beast have you!?!" The anger flares up in his eyes and his tail lashes back and fourth to show his apparent temperament. A soft glow begins to surround him as his ki begins to rise.

"Please, I meant you no harm! I just needed a place to stay." Dr.Briefs falls to his knees pleading.

"I'll give you a place to stay!" Vegeta hauls Dr.Briefs up by the collar of his shirt and drags him out of the room, up numerous flights of stairs and down several winding corridors till they reach the top of the tallest tower. There are several cells lining the walls, each with a huge iron door with only a small barred window to allow food to be passed through the door. He opens one and throws in Dr.Briefs who has the wind knocked from him as he slams against the far wall of the small cell. The sound of Vegeta's fading footsteps can be heard descending a flight of stairs and the rain continues to fall outside.

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

((Quick note: /………….\ indicates thought with the dots replaced by words))

Chapter 2

Back in the small town where Dr.Briefs and Bulma reside, Yumcha and Krillin are hiding behind some bushes outside Bulma's house. Yumcha parts them so he can get a better view.

"Heh! Oh boy! Bulma's gonna get the surprise of her life, huh Yumcha?" Krillin remarks glancing over at Yumcha who is standing next to him dressed even better than usual in his finest outfit. This being a red formal jacket complete with tails, worn over the top of a gold waistcoat with a white shirt under it. He wears tight fitting black pants and brown boots.

"Yep. This is her lucky day!" Yumcha replies while grinning mischievously. Yumcha lets go of the branch he'd been holding back, which swings back and leaves Krillin with a mouth full of leaves. He spits them out and turns to follow Yumcha, who is walking over to a long table covered with a white cloth. There are numerous people seated about it and standing here and there. A huge feast is spread across the table. To the right of the table is a small band. To the left is an arch formed of roses climbing across a frame. The scene is every bit what you'd expect a wedding to look like, which is what it is. This beautiful wedding set up is just out of view from Bulma's house as it is hidden behind a row of trees. Yumcha strides into the midst of the crowd and everyone turns to look at him.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first, I better go in there and... propose to the girl!" Everyone there laughs, except for the small group of women from outside the tavern, who begin crying because they are in love with Yumcha. He then turns and points at Krillin.

"Now, you Krillin. When Bulma and I come out that door…" Krillin cuts him off, eager to prove he knows what he's doing.

"Oh I know! I know! I strike up the band!" Krillin turns to face the band and, with baton in hand, begins to conduct them in playing 'Here Comes the Bride'. Yumcha hits Krillin over the head and the band stops playing.

"Not yet!"

"Sorry" Krillin says quietly while rubbing the growing lump on his hairless head.

With no clue as to what is happening out side, Bulma sits in an armchair in front of a small fire reading her new book. She looks up from her book upon hearing a knock at the door. She puts her book down and walks over to the door. 

"Don't people have better things to do than bother me?" She puts her eye up to the spy-hole in her door and groans when she is greeted with a distorted view of Yumcha. "Just what I need" She grumbles through clenched teeth. She puts on a fake smile and pushes the door open. "Yumcha? What a pleasant…surprise" 

Yumcha pushes past her into the house smiling smugly. "Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You know, Bulma, there's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day..." He pauses to fix his hair in a mirror to his right. "This is the day your dreams come true"

"What do you know about my dreams Yumcha?"

"Plenty. Here, picture this." Yumcha plops down in the chair Bulma was previously seated in and props his mud-covered boots up on Bulma's book. He begins to kick off his boots and wiggle his toes through his hole-y socks. Bulma scowls at him as she watches mud drip from his feet onto her book.

"A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire,and my little wife, massaging my feet, while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs" Bulma's scowl only deepens at that this and a look of disgust crosses her face. Yumcha gets up to stand with his face inches from Bulma's. "We'll have six or seven"

"Dogs?" Bulma asks hopefully.

"No Bulma! Strapping boys, like me!"

"Imagine that" She moves away from him to pick up her book and place it on a shelf. Yumcha only proceeds to follow her as she moves across the room.

"And do you know who that wife will be?"

"Let me think…"

"You Bulma!" He says while cornering her. He places a hand flat on the wall behind her above each of her shoulders. Bulma quickly ducks under his arms to move away from him.

"Yumcha, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say" Yumcha strides across the room towards her retreating form, pushing chairs, tables and the like out of his way as he goes. He catches up to Bulma as she stops at the door. He traps her against the door in a similar fashion as he did with the wall. Both hands planted against the door with her between himself and it.

"I'm very sorry, Yumcha" She reaches to her right and grasps the doorknob, she grins wickedly and then plasters a look of flattery across her face "But I just don't deserve you" With that she twists the knob and the door opens outwards. Bulma ducks under Yumcha as he tumbles out the door and into the mud. The wedding band begins to play 'Here Comes the Bride' as Yumcha had ordered. Bulma throws Yumcha's boots out of the door before slamming it shut. Krillin, who is conducting the band, looks down and sees Yumcha's legs sticking out of the mud, and a pig's head sticking up. Krillin cuts off the band, and Yumcha's head emerges from the mud, with the pig perched on top. He tilts his head back, and the pig slides down off him with a squeal.

"So, how'd it go?" Yumcha reaches out and grasps Krillin by the neck. He stands up, taking Krillin with him. 

"I'll have Bulma for my wife, make no mistake about that!" He then throws Krillin down into the pool of mud as he marches from it. 

"Touchy" Krillin mumbles to the pig beside him. Yumcha walks off, dejected.

Bulma pokes her head out the door. "Is he gone? Can you imagine, he asked me to marry him!   
Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless..." She clenches her hands into fits to try and calm herself. She begins to descend the stone steps leading up to their house. "Madame Yumcha, can't you just see it! Madame Yumcha, his little wife!?" She spits the words as if they leave a horrible taste in her mouth "Not sir! Not me! I guarantee it!" She then sighs as she walks around to the back of the house. "I want much more than this provincial life..." She then runs out into the open field behind the house. It is full of long grass waving gently in the wind a sign that autumn is coming to a close. The field over looks a beautiful valley. "I want adventure in the great wide somewhere. I want it more than I can tell. And for once it might be grand. To have someone understand. I want so much more than they've got planned" 

No sooner does Bulma sit down amongst the sawing grass does Tien come galloping out of nowhere. Bulma looks up and a look of horror crosses her face when she sees her father is missing from Tien's saddle. She jumps up and runs over to the spooked horse. "Tien! What are you doing here? Where's dad? Where is he, Tien? What happened? Oh, we have to find him, you have to take me to him!" She quickly unhitches the wagon with Dr.Brief's invention in it from Tien and climbs onto his back. She then kicks him gently and they set off at a gallop the way her father had travelled just a few days ago. 

They soon find themselves at the gate to the ominous castle that Dr.Briefs had accidentally stumbled on while trying to escape the wolves. Bulma gasps as she looks the castle over. "What is this place?" She says in awe. Tien then begins to buck as if frightened by something. Bulma dismounts and strokes Tien's snout to try and calm him. "Tien, please, steady" She looks up at the castle again "Don't worry dad. I'll save you from whoever has you trapped in there. She then begins to slowly walk up the path leading to the castles main entrance, leaving Tien at the gate.

Meanwhile Piccolo sits at one end of large couch with Goku at the other end in one of the castles many living rooms. A small fire blazes in front of the couch. Juunanagou sits on the large rug covering the stone floors with his back up against the couch listening to Goku and Piccolo argue as the fire warms him.

"Couldn't keep quiet, could we. Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, dry his coat" Piccolo mutters angrily while glaring death at Goku. Goku simply crosses his arms and pouts.

"I was just trying to be nice." He then turns to whining "We never have any visitors!" 

"Stop it Goku! You're acting like a child!" Piccolo yells at him, embarrassed by Gokus shameless display. Goku simply answers with the look of a hurt child. From the floor Juunanagou adds.

"He has a point" he pauses, eyes fixated on the fire "we never have any fun around here. The prospect of a visitor promised some amusement."

Bulma pushes the large oak door in and lets herself into the castle. She closes it quietly behind her and begins to walk down the corridor she has entered. "Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Dad? Dad, are you here?" She calls out somewhat timidly which is very unlike her. Something about the castle makes her feel terribly uneasy and she doesn't want to attract anymore attention to herself than is absolutely necessary. She slowly ascends the grand staircase in the middle of a huge hall-like room. She reaches the top and begins walking down on of the many corridors branching from the landing, really having no idea where she is going. 

In one of the many bathrooms in the castle ChiChi tries to no avail to get Gohan into the bath. After chasing the naked youth around for quite sometime she finally manages to get him into the tub of hot water and bubbles.

"Mom! There's a girl in the castle" Gohan chirps as if he had meant to tell her before but forgot because he was concentrating too hard on not getting caught and put in the bath.

"Now Gohan! I won't have you making up such wild stories!" She scolds him as she begins to scrub the filth from his body.

"But really mom! I saw her!" He wrinkles his nose up to show his distaste for the act of bathing. ChiChi merely scoffs, rolls eye eyes and continues scrubbing the youth. Juuhachigou slips in through the door and walks over to ChiChi. She is wearing a traditional french maid outfit (I hope we all know what THAT looks like) and has the same black demonic wings and devil-like tail as her twin brother, Juunanagou.

"You'll never believe what I just saw"

ChiChi turns to look at Juuhachigou and lifts one eyebrow in a questioning gesture.

"A girl! In the castle!"

Chichi's mouth drops at the comment. Gohan opens one eye from under the pile of soapsuds on his head.

"See, I told ya!" He grins at his mother who then proceeds simply to scrub harder.

Back in the lounge room Piccolo and Goku continue their childish argument.

"Goku you are most irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy eared, slack-jawed…"

"Dad?" Bulma's voice floats in through the partly opened door. All three occupants raise their heads and turn towards the door as they recognise the voice to be that of a female. All three quickly run to the door, pushing each other out of the way to try and get there first. Goku beats Piccolo and Juunanagou there and pokes his head out the door. The other two quickly join him just in time to watch Bulma disappear round a corner.

"Did you see that!?" Goku gasps as he opens the door a bit more to allow them to step out into the hallway. "It's a girl!"

"I know it's a girl!" Piccolo bellows at him. Juunanagou simply tries to hide the amusement in his face due to Goku's stupidity and Piccolo's yelling at him.

"Don't you see? She's the one. The girl we've been waiting for. She's come to break the spell!" Goku envelops Piccolo in a huge hug. 

"Get off me!" Piccolo complains while trying to detach Goku from him. While Piccolo continues to pry at Goku Juunanagou slinks off down the hallway after Bulma.

"Hey" Goku whines as he lets go of Piccolo to watch Juunanagou disappear around the corner "where does he think he's going" Goku proceeds to speed after Juunanagou but stops at the end of the hallway to peak around the corner instead of just barrelling around it. It seems he has decided to think, for once in his life (must be the spell on the castle 0_o). Piccolo leisurely strolls up the hallway in no hurry, it would seem, to catch up with Goku. When he does catch up with him they begin to realise what Juunanagou is up to and turn to each other grinning. Juunanagou creeps silently behind Bulma as she wanders down the corridor. She passes a metal door to her left and once she is a few paces away from it Juunanagou opens it and darts inside. Bulma turns suddenly. Alerted to the now open door by the loud creek it emitted when it was opened. She turns and walks back to the open door. She steps through it to find a winding stone staircase in front of her.

"Dad?" she takes a few steps towards the staircase "dad?" she fails to notice Juunanagou who is concealed by the shadows behind the door. She hears a noise coming from up the stairs somewhere. "Hello? Is someone there? I'm looking for my father!" She calls up the stairs in a shaky voice. Upon receiving no reply she begins to ascend the stairs.

Bulma reaches the top of the staircase and looks about the dark prison room. There are several cells along one wall and hay strewn about the floor. She rubs her arms noticing the cold first and then the lack of lighting, as she carefully navigates her way into the room. She takes a burning torch from the wall and uses to see where she's going.

"I-I-I-s anyone here?" she calls out cautiously.

"Bulma?" The voice of her father can be heard echoing around the room followed by some heavy coughing. Bulma rushes in the direction of the voice and the coughing to find her father locked in one of the cells. 

"Oh dad!" She kneels in front of the cell he's in and reaches in through the bars to take his hands in hers.

"How did you find me?" His voice is hoarse but the longing for his daughter softens his voice slightly.

"Oh, your hands are like ice" She says while rubbing his hands with her own. "We've got to get you out of here"

"Bulma, I want you to leave this place" He grips her hands tightly and a serious tone enters his voice.

"Who's done this too you?" Bulma's voice shakes with the thought of how her father had been treated while locked in this dungeon.

"No time to explain. You must go…now!" Dr.Briefs urges Bulma while his widened eyes dart about the gloom nervously.

"I won't leave you!" Bulma yells stubbornly while gripping her father's hands tighter. Suddenly, a powerful hand grabs Bulma's shoulder and whips her around. She drops the torch she was carrying into a puddle near her feet and the room is swept into darkness, except for one beam of light from a skylight. The faint light forms a square on the floor just in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" A gruff voice demands of her from the shadows. Through the gruffness in the obvious male voice rings the words of a well-bred noble. 

"Run Bulma!" Dr.Briefs cries out from within his cell.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Bulma glances fearfully from side to side. Trying desperately to see whom the voice belongs to through the blanket of darkness that envelops everything. 

"The master of this castle" Vegeta growls. Bulma is almost thankful for the darkness as tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"I've come for my father. Please let him out! Can't you see he's sick?"

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!"

"But he could die. Please, I'll do anything"

"There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner" Vegeta sweeps quickly from one side of the room to the other. Bulma tries to follow his movements with only her ears to guide her. 

"Oh, there must be some way I can...wait" She lifts her head, fighting back tears. "Take me, instead"

"You!" Vegeta pauses a moment to go over the proposition in his mind. "You would, take his place?" 

"Bulma! No! You don't know what you're doing!" Dr.Briefs yells from his cell in a panic filled voice as he clutches the bars of his cell door's window. 

"If I did, would you let him go?" Her voice is filled with fear for her father and for herself. She tries to stop the nervous shaking of her hands by placing them flat against the floor. She sits before her father's cell and waits quietly for a reply. She dreads both possible answers. 

"Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever" His voice has returned to it's normal tone and pattern of speech. Bulma hangs her head and takes a moment to think. 

/Forever is a long time and I don't even know what he looks like…\ She looks up again and squints, trying to see through the darkness.

"Come into the light" 

Vegeta steps slowly into the beam of light from the skylight revealing only his white boots and tight blue spandex pants at first. As the rest of his beastly form follows Bulma's eyes wander up his body, taking in everything from his flaming hair to his tail. She gasps and her hand flies up to cover her mouth in shock. As the shock of his monstrous form wears off Bulma can look at him no more. She turns her head and flings herself into her fathers arms, which are stretched out to her from between the bars. A single tear falls from her left eye, leaving a trail down her cheek. She then regains her composure, stands and walks into the beam of light. She looks Vegeta in the eye with a look of complete innocence on her face.

"You have my word" Her voice is soft but rings clear throughout the room.

"Done!" He growls quickly and moves to unlock Dr.Briefs cell. Bulma collapses to the floor with her head between her hands. Vegeta unlocks the door to the cell and flings it open. Dr.Briefs runs from his prison and knees on the floor next to his daughter. Her wraps his arms around her shoulders.

"No, Bulma. Listen to me. I'm old I've lived my life…" He is cut off as a white gloved hand firmly grasps his shoulder and begins to drag him towards the stairs as if he weighed nothing.

"Wait!" Bulma calls after them.

"Bulma!" Dr.Briefs yells back at her before being dragged down the winding stone stairs to disappear from her sight round one of its many corners. 

"Wait!" She tries again but louder this time. It doesn't seem to carry down the stairs, as there is no reply. Out of despair she begins to weep into her hands. Her whole body shaking with the effort of crying.

Vegeta erupts from the castles large front door still dragging Dr.Briefs behind him. Juunanagou hurries out of the castle after them, making sure to stay a few steps behind his master.

"No, please spare my daughter!" Dr.Briefs begs while clutching at the hand that is gripping his shoulder tightly.

"She's no longer your concern" He growls before roughly shoving Dr.Briefs at Juunanagou. He catches the old man before he falls.

"You're orders master?" He questions while exerting a firm grip on Dr.Briefs right arm, between his hand and elbow.

"Take him to the village! Drop him off just outside it so you are not seen then return, quickly!" 

"Yes sire" Juunanagou bows slightly before taking to the sky still holding Dr.Briefs arm.

"Please let me go!" Dr.Briefs begs.

"Be quite old man!" (Hehehe I had to put that in there, the temptation was too hard to fight ^_^ ) With that he speeds off in the direction of the village holding Dr.Briefs by his right arm. 

Bulma, still up in the tower watches from the widow as Juunanagou flies off carrying her father with him through the sky. She falls to the ground and leans her head against the stone wall below the window and continues to sob.

Vegeta stalks back up the winding stone staircase leading to the top of the tower only to find his path blocked half way up by Goku. He stops dead in his tracks and glares at Goku.

"Master?" Goku starts before gulping loudly.

"What!?!" Vegeta says angrily through gritted teeth.

"Since the girl is going to be with us for quite some time, I was thinking that you might want to offer her a more comfortable room." Vegeta growls angrily at him and shoves him against the wall before storming past him.

"Then again, maybe not" Goku gasps out as the air leaves his lungs. 

Vegeta storms up the remaining few stairs and enters the dungeon where he notices Bulma slumped against the wall, still crying.

"You didn't even let me say good bye. I'll never see him again. I didn't get to say good-bye." Sobs wrack her fragile frame as she reverts back to crying. Vegeta, taken back by the unusual display of raw emotions coming from the girl on the floor before him, chooses to speak in a softer tone so as not to scare her further. 

"I'll show you to your room"

"My room?" She looks up in surprise and sniffs quietly. She then looks about her and waves a hand in the direction of the cells lining the wall. "But I thought…"

"You wanna stay in the tower?" Crossing his arms over his chest he raises and eyebrow and smirks.

"No" She replies quietly.

"Then follow me" He turns and walks down the stairs. Bulma remains on the floor for a few moments in shock before quickly getting to her feet and hurrying after him.

He reaches the bottom of the stairs where Goku, who is carrying a torch, joins him. A few moments latter Bulma catches up to them and the three walk out into the hall. As they make their way down the corridor Bulma begins to fall behind, as she is busy glancing about her at the castles decor. Her eyes pass over the many hideous sculptures, which throw menacing shadows across her path.

/How can a person keep such horrid artefacts?\

Not watching where she is going she turns her head and comes face to face with a particularly scary sculpture. Frightened, she gasps and runs to catch up to Vegeta and Goku. She chooses to remain a step or two behind them though, despite her fear of the gloomy castle. Vegeta looks back to see a tear creep down Bulma's check.

"Say something to her" Goku urges Vegeta under his breath so that Bulma doesn't hear.

"Hmm? Oh. I…um…hope you like it here." He glances across at Goku for approval. He motions for Vegeta to continue. "The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you wish, except the West Wing."

"What's in the West wing?" Bulma asks intrigued.

"It's forbidden!" Vegeta stops to turn growl angrily at her. He then turns back to face the way he was originally headed and continues to walk while Bulma reluctantly follows. They soon reach a white door with gold trimmings around its edges and two gold handles, one for each half of the door. Vegeta opens the right side of the door to reveal a brightly-lit, well-decorated room. It has obviously been furnished for a female to use as her quarters.

"Now, if there's anything you need, my servants will attend you." He says almost tenderly as she wanders into the room. Goku nudges Vegeta and whispers to him.

"Dinner…invite her to dinner"

Vegeta straightens up, having recovered from his momentary relapse of kindness and growls angrily.

"You…will join me for dinner. That's not a request!" He slams the door behind him and stalks off, leaving Bulma alone in the bedroom. 

Bulma, terrified, runs over to the bed and flings herself onto it, finally breaking down completely and crying till she has no more tears left to shed. Outside snowflakes slowly begin to drift from the sky.

* * *

To be continued… 


	3. Chapter 3

As snow swirls through the small village creating snowdrifts that pile up outside doors and around the frozen fountain, Yumcha, Krillin and a collection of other villagers seek shelter from the bitter cold in the welcome warmth of the tavern. A warm fire burns strongly in the big open fireplace. Groups of people drink merrily around the bar or at the many tables. Stories and tales are exchanged while lamps provide a warm light by which people can relax. Everyone is enjoying themselves. Everyone, except Yumcha. He sits alone, moping in front of the large fire in his big deer skin-coated chair, complete with antlers to decorate the top of it.

"** Who does she think she is? That girl has tangled with the wrong man. No one says 'no' to Yumcha!"**

Krillin comes running up behind Yumcha's chair with a large mug of beer in each hand

"Darn right!"

"** Dismissed. Rejected. Publicly humiliated. Why, it's more than I can bear" He picks his chair up and turns it towards the fire so he's no longer facing Krillin or the other villagers gathered in the tavern. Krillin runs round in front of Yumcha and holds a mug of beer up to him.**

"More beer?"

" What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced" Yumcha merely turns his chair around again.

"Who, you? Never. Yumcha, you've got to pull yourself together.

(done in a sort of sing-song voice)

Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Yumcha  
Looking so down in the dumps  
Every guy here'd love to be you, Yumcha   
Even when taking your lumps"

This is met with hearty cheers from the crowd at the tavern in agreement to Krillin's words.

"There's no man in town as admired as you  
You're everyone's favourite guy  
Everyone's awed and inspired by you   
And it's not very hard to see why!"

Krillin turns Yumcha's chair round again so that he's facing the rest of the tavern's occupants. The group of pretty girls from the wedding (is it just me or are they a little TOO obsessed?) swoon round him as they bat their eyelids.   

(breaks out into song)

"No one's slick as Yumcha, no one's quick as Yumcha" Krillin quickly sneaks up to a man at the bar trying to impress a woman and quickly whips the mans belt off. The mans pants fall to the ground to reveal a pair of white boxers with little red hearts on him. The thoroughly embarrassed man blushes and pulls his pants back up.  
"No one's next as incredibly thick as Yumcha's" Krillin then wraps the belt around Yumcha's neck. Yumcha flexes his neck muscles and snaps the belt off.  
"For there's no man in town half as manly  
Perfect, a pure paragon!  
You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley 

And they'll tell you whose team they'd prefer to be on!" Krillin jumps across three men's heads and lands on the table they're sitting at. The men then pick Krillin up and swing him around.

"No one's been like Yumcha, a king-pin like Yumcha

No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Yumcha" (I don't think he does but hey, it goes with the song) Yumcha then stands up and adds in a deep singing voice

"As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!" 

The crowd let up a cheer of "My, what a guy that Yumcha! Give five hurrahs, give twelve hip-hips"

"Yumcha is the best and the rest is all drips!" Krillin swings his arm up in song and splashes a mug of beer in Yumcha's face. Yumcha socks Krillin across the jaw and he goes flying across the room.

The crowd then sings "No one fights like Yumcha, they don't fight like Yumcha" To prove his fighting capabilities Yumcha throws himself into a fight which breaks out on top of one of the tables. He grabs one mans leg and bites into it. This causes the man to scream out

"In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Yumcha!"

The pretty girls (whom shall now be known as Yumcha's fan club) are all sitting on a bench singing

"For there's no one as burly and brawny" Yumcha then lifts up the bench they're all sitting on, with them still on it, with one hand.

"As you see I've got biceps to spare" Krillin runs up to Yumcha's side

"Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny"

"That's right! And every last bit of me's covered with hair!" He opens his shirt to reveal a very hairy chest.

"No one hits like Yumcha, matches wits like Yumcha" Yumcha sits playing a chess game with a man, then hits the board, sending it and the pieces all over the floor.

"In a spitting match, nobody spits like Yumcha!"

"I'm especially good at expactorating! Ptooey!" He bits a piece of leather off the belt Krillin wrapped round his neck earlier and spits it into a spittoon, which falls off the bar and gets stuck on Krillin's head.

"Ten points for Yumcha!" Goes up from the crowd.

Yumcha takes some eggs from a basket on the bar and juggles them as he sings.

"When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs  
Every morning to help me get large!" He then throws the eggs up into the air, catches them one by one in his mouth and swallows them whole. Krillin attempts the same trick but is hit in the face by several eggs.  
"And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs  
So I'm roughly the size of a barge!" Yumcha flexes his arm muscles to demonstrate this.

"No one shoots like Yumcha, makes those beauts like Yumcha" Yumcha picks up his hunting rifle and takes three shots at a beer barrel, punching three bullet holes in it's side. Beer begins to flow from these three holes into the mugs of three eager men.

"Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Yumcha" Yumcha stomps over to his chair with Krillin in tow. He then throws himself into the large chair.

"I use antlers in all of my decorating!" He waves a hand an arm at the back wall, which is covered with stuffed and mounted deer heads and antlers.

"My what a guy! Yumcha!!!!!!!" A group of men pick up Yumcha's chair and carry him round. Krillin runs about frantically trying to avoid being stepped on. The men throw Yumcha and his chair back into it's original position in front of the fire. The chair lands on Krillin and pins him beneath it.

(end of song)

Dr.Briefs bursts frantically through the doorway breathing heavily.

"Help! Someone help me!" Dr.Briefs pleads.

"Dr.Briefs?" One of the men questions.

"Please! Please, I need your help! He's got her. He's got her locked in the dungeon" He runs round the room shaking people and waving his arms about.

"Who?" Krillin asks from under Yumcha's chair.

"Bulma. We must go. N-not a minute to lose!" He's thrown at Yumcha's feet by a group of men. "Whoa! Slow down, Dr.Briefs. Who's got Belle locked in a dungeon?" Yumcha asks him

"A beast! A horrible, monstrous beast!" Dr.Briefs yells and throws his arms into the air. There is a moment of silence followed shortly but everyone in the tavern bursting into laughter. The men then begin to mock him.

"Is it a big beast?" One man asks while holding the sides of his coat out.

"Huge!" Dr.Briefs assures him, really believing that they're taking him seriously. 

"With a long, ugly snout?" Another man asks as he puts a beer mug up to his mouth, which causes his voice to sound muffled and deep.

"Hideously ugly!" Dr.Briefs adds while nodding.

"And sharp, cruel fangs?" A third man asks while grinning widely, revealing his teeth.

"Yes, yes. Will you help me?" Dr.Briefs asks while nodding eagerly.

"All right, old man. We'll help you out" Yumcha grins slyly at Dr.Briefs while signaling the group of men behind him to help him.

"You will? Oh thank you, thank you!" Dr.Briefs smiles and looks from one man to another. The group of men then pick him up and throw him OUT the door. He skids across the icy cobblestones into a snowdrift piled up against the fountain.

"Crazy old Dr.Briefs. He's always good for a laugh!" Remarks one of the men who tossed Dr.Briefs outside as he dusts his hands together. 

Yumcha rests his chin on his fist and wrinkles up his face in deep thought. He voices his thoughts out loud in a sort of far off voice.

"Crazy old Dr.Briefs, hmm? Crazy old Dr.Briefs. Hmmm?" Krillin I'm afraid I've been thinking"

"A dangerous pastime…" Krillin voices from under the chair.

"I know. That wacky old coot's Bulma's father and his sanity's only so-so. Now the wheels in my head have been turning, since I looked at that loony old man. See I promised myself I'd be married to her, and right now I'm evolving a plan!" Yumcha stands up triumphantly. He then bends down and pulls Krillin out from underneath the chair by the collar of his shirt. Her brings Krillin's ear up to his mouth and begins whispering his plan to him.

"If I..."

"Yes?" Krillin says nodding

"Then I..."

"No, would she?"

"…GUESS!"

"Now I get it!"

"Let's go!" Both yell. Yumcha and Krillin then begin waltzing round the room as they sing

(break out into song with same tune as before)

"No one plots like Yumcha, takes cheap shots like Yumcha"

"Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Gaston" Krillin adds. The entire tavern then joins in

"So his marriage we soon will be celebrating! My what a guy, Yumcha!!!"

(end of song)

As the voices flow out of the tavern windows along with the warm light Dr.Briefs picks himself up from the snow and wanders round the town square with his arm held across his face, shielding himself from the snow swirling about the square. He cries out to the empty air in hopes someone will hear him and answer his plea.

"Will no one help me?" 

* * *

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Bulma lies sprawled across the large four-post bed in Vegeta's castle still sobbing quietly to herself. She looks up when she hears a soft knocking at the door. Quickly brushing a few strands of loose hair out of her face and wiping tear stains from her face she sits up on the edge of the bed.

"Who is it?"

"ChiChi dear" a soft voice replies from outside the door "I thought you might like a spot of tea"

"Come in" Bulma calls out. She gasps when ChiChi enters pushing a teacart with Gohan in tow. She looks them up and down and moves her hand to her mouth as she takes in ChiChi's ginger cat ears and tail and Gohan's light brown monkeys tail. "But you...ah...but...I…" She gets up off the bed and backs off towards the wardrobe. She bumps into Juuhachigou who is dusting the furniture.

"Oof. Careful!" She says cheerfully. Bulma looks even more shocked and simply sits back down on the bed.

"This is impossible…" Bulma says in disbelief as she glances from ChiChi to Gohan to Juuhachigou.

"I know it is, but here we are!" Juuhachigou remarks while waving her feather duster in the air as she walks over towards the bed.

"Told ya she was pretty, mama, didn't I?" Gohan pipes up from behind ChiChi.

"All right, now, Gohan. That'll do" ChiChi says while handing Gohan the cup of tea she had been preparing for Bulma. "Slowly, now. Don't spill it!" Gohan carefully makes his way across the soft white carpet towards Bulma. Once he reaches her he hands her the cup of tea and smiles.

"Thank you" She smiles back.

"Wanna see me do a trick?" Gohan takes the small jug of milk and begins to balance it on his head.

"Gohan!" ChiChi yells at him and snatches the jug off his head. She places it back on the cart as Gohan scuffs his foot on the ground.

"Sorry"

"That was a very brave thing you did, my dear" ChiChi says gently while walking over to sit next to Bulma on the bed. Juuhachigou stands to Bulma's other side and Gohan sits on the floor in front of her.

"We all think so" Juuhachigou adds while smiling warmly.

"But I've lost my father, my dreams, everything" Bulma cups the teacup between two hands and looks into it.

"Cheer up. It'll turn out all right in the end. You'll see" ChiChi lays a hand on Bulma's shoulder to comfort her. She then jumps up startled. "Look at me, jabbering on, when there's a supper to get on the table. Gohan!" ChiChi hurriedly pushes the teacart out of the room and down the hall. Gohan hurries after her.

"Bye!" He yells out over his shoulder while waving widely. Bulma waves back before returning her attention to her tea.

"Well now, what shall we dress you in for dinner?" Juuhachigou says excitedly as she rushes over to the wardrobe. "Let's see what we've got in her" She flings the doors to the huge wardrobe open and begins pushing garments aside as she searches. "Here we are!" She grabs a pink frock from the back and pulls it out "You'll look ravishing in this one!" She holds it up. It's a beautiful shade of pink with a deeper pink rounded fold-down collar and translucent pink materials for sleeves. (we'll just assume these clothes belonged to Vegeta's mother as I'd rather not explore the reasoning as to why Vegeta has a room full of women's clothing. Maybe in another fic)

"That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner" Bulma says while holding her hands in front of her defensivly.

"Oh, but you must!" Juuhachigou looks almost horrified. There is a knock at the door, it opens and Juunanagou walks gracefully in.

"Ahem. Dinner...is served" He bows slightly and indicates for Bulma to follow him.

Down in the den Vegeta is dressed…as he was before and is pacing back and forth in front of the fire. Behind him to one side of the fireplace stand Piccolo, Gohan, ChiChi, and Goku all in a neat line. Each fidgets nervously as their master paces and appears to grow angrier by the minute.

"What's taking so long? I told her to come down. Why isn't she here yet?!?" He growls at his row of servants.

"Oh, try to be patient, sir. The girl has lost her father and her freedom all in one day" ChiChi says calmly while fretting with the white apron she put on to prepare dinner in.

"Uh, master. Have you thought that, perhaps, this girl could be the one to break the spell?" Goku adds cheerfully.

"Of course I have! I'm not a fool!" Vegeta roars at him.

"Good. So you fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and…Poof!…the spell is broken! We'll be human again by midnight!" Goku continues while demonstrating his idea with an array of excited hand gestures.

"Oh, it's not that easy, Goku. These things take time" ChiChi adds while shaking her head sadly.

"But the rose has already begun to wilt" Goku says looking slightly upset, if that's possible.

"It's no use. She's so beautiful, and I'm so...well, look at me!" Vegeta yells at them while clenching his hands in a claw-like grip by his face.

"Not to mention she's taller than him" Gohan whispers to Piccolo. Piccolo cracks a smile and Vegeta grows angrily at Gohan. Gohan shrieks and jumps behind Piccolo to hide.

"Oh, you must help her to see past all that" ChiChi says reassuringly.

"I don't know how" Vegeta mumbles in frustration.

"Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up; try to act like a gentleman" Vegeta stands up straight and places his hands behind his back. He hasn't forgotten all of his royal training over the years thankfully. She nods approvingly.

"Ah yes, when she comes in, give her a dashing, debonair smile. Come on show me that smile Vegeta" Goku adds cheerfully while beaming his great smile. Vegeta just deepens his frown and glares at Goku.

"But don't frighten the poor girl" ChiChi says in a scalding tone.

"Impress her with your wit" Goku inputs while nodding eagerly.

"But be gentle"

"Shower her with compliments"

"But be sincere"

"But above all…"

"You must control your temper!" Both of them scald him at the same time. Vegeta covers his ears and shakes his head at the over load of information. The door slowly creaks open and he lowers his hands to his sides and turns towards it expectantly.

"Here she is!" Goku says while jumping up and down with excitement. ChiChi grabs his arm and manages to hold him in place. Juunanagou creeps through the half opened door.

"Uh, good evening" He says nervously. Vegeta's expectant look is replaced by his usually scowl.

"Well, where is she?" He growls

"Who? Oh! The girl. Yes, the, ah, girl. Well, actually, she's in the process of, ah, um, circumstances being what they are, ah... she's not coming" Juunanagou finishes and closes one eye as he awaits his masters inevitable outburst.

"WHAT!!!!!!!" Vegeta roars and rushes past Juunanagou, he bursts out the doors and heads for the main staircase.

"Your grace! Your eminence! Let's not be hasty!" Goku calls after him while himself and the others give chase. Vegeta leaps up the entire staircase in one go onto the next landing and continues to sprint down the corridor to Bulma room. He skids to a hault as he reaches it and raises a fist to the door. He bangs loudly on it several times.

"I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" He yells through the door.

"I'm not hungry" Comes Bulma's soft and calm reply slightly muffled by the door.

"You'll come out or I'll...I'll break down the door!" He roars even louder, completely frustrated by her lack of fear for him.

"Master, I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the girl's affections" Goku says while rubbing his hand behind his head.

"Please! Attempt to be a gentleman" Piccolo suggests as Vegeta's anger level continues to rise.

"But she is being so...difficult!" Vegeta growls at them but not so loud that Bulma can hear him through the door.

"Gently, gently" ChiChi insists.

"Will you come down to dinner?" Vegeta grumbles at Bulma through the door sounding very dejected.

"No!" Bulma yells back stubbornly.

Vegeta spins around to glare at his servents with a look of 'SEE!!!' on his face.

"Gentle…" Piccolo reminds him

Vegeta stands up straight and responds to Bulma's outburst in his most formal tone and calm tone

"It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner" The hairs on the back of his neck bristle towards the end and his voice leans further towards a soft growl.

"Ahem. Can we say 'please'?" Goku asks

"…please" Once again sounding very dejected.

"No thank you!" Bulma yells back through the door.

Vegeta throws all patience and formalities into the wind and yells furiously at her through the door

"You can't stay in there forever!"

"Yes I can!"

"Fine! Then go ahead and STARVE!!!!**" **His growl echoes throughout the castle. He spins around to face his servants. "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!" He then runs back down the hall and into another corridor. He slams the door to the corridor with such force that a piece of the ceiling falls off and lands on Goku's head. 

"Owwwwww!" Goku whines as he rubs his head.

"That didn't go very well at all, did it?" ChiChi asks sadly while investigating the lump on Goku's head.

"Goku, stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there is the slightest change" Piccolo orders.

"Awwwwwwwww, but I'm hungry!" Goku whines

"I hardly think that's important right now Goku"

"Fine, I'll stay" Goku pouts and sits down next to the door "I'll let you know if anything happens"

"Well, I guess we better go downstairs and start cleaning up" ChiChi says, obviously not happy about having an entire dinner wasted.

Vegeta storms down a dimly lit corridor until he comes to a large wooden door with splits running down its length. He flings it open and it crashes against the wall. He stalks into the dark room it revealed before slamming it shut behind him. With a deep frown etched upon his face Vegeta throws tables, chairs and any other objects that are unlucky enough to get in his way aside. 

"I ask nicely, but she refuses. What does she want me to do…beg!?!"

He makes his way over to a small table covered with a white cloth. Upon the table and inside a glass dome the enchanted rose shimmers. It floats in the centre of the dome**, **sparkling even though there is no light shinny on it. It seems to radiate it's own light, causing the shadows around where the table is to melt away. Creating some light in another wise dark and bleak room. Next to the rose lies the magic mirror. It's oval of glass is surrounded by a silver frame shaped to look like a lions face with is mouth wide open. The handle has been worked into a silver snake winding down its length. The silver is beautifully polished and shines brightly in the light cast by the rose. Vegeta grasps the mirror in his white-gloved hand and holds it up.

"Show me the woman" He commands it. The mirror blazes a bright white light and small crackling green light flows round it's edges. Vegeta peers into it as the picture begins to form. Where the mirror should reflect his face is an image of Bulma, shitting on the bed in her room talking to Juuhachigou. Bulma sits with her arms folded across her chest facing away from Juuhachigou. Juuhachigou is quietly pleading with her.

"The master's not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?"

"I don't want to get to know him. I don't want to have anything to do with him!" Her voice quivers as she is still shaken from being yelled at earlier.

Vegetas face softens till a look of sheer disappointment is clear on it.

"I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything...but a monster" He places the mirror back down on the table. As he does so another petal from the wilting rose flutters down to the small pile underneath the rose. He watches the petal fall with dead eyes. "It's hopeless"

Goku sits outside Bulma's room with his head in his hands mumbling to himself.

"The floor is cold, I'm tired, how long did Piccolo say I have to do this for? Most importantly, I'm hungry!" His whining is heard by no one and if it is, no one responds. "ChiChi said she'd be back with food. Where is she?!" Goku stares absently at the marble floor in front of him "I'm so hungry…" As if to answer his prayer a slice of cherry pie on a clean white plate seems to appear in front of him. Goku's eyes light up and he begins to drool. He can barely contain his excitement a he leaps for the pie "Yum! Floor pie!" He lands hard on the floor right where the pie is…or was. The pie disappears as soon as Goku reaches it. "Hey! Who stole my pie!" He sits down hard and begins to sniff quietly as he tries to hold back tears. "I'm…so…hungry" Goku is snapped out of his own depression by a loud creak. He spins round to find the door to Bulma's room ajar. "Oops…" He quickly gets to his feet and sprints down the corridor towards the kitchen where the others are cleaning up the dinner mess.

In the kitchen everyone is busy cleaning up Piccolo is busy washing dishes while Juunanagou dries them before putting them away. ChiChi is busy trying to put Gohan to bed.

"Come on Gohan. It's time for you to go to bed"

"But I'm not sleepy" He says while rubbing an arm over his eyes

"Oh yes you are"

"No I'm not" Gohans head drops and his breathing indicates he's fallen asleep. ChiChi sighs and moves him into a chair. She places a blanket over his sleeping form and shakes her head. ChiChi places her hands on her hips and sighs as she looks around the kitchen.

"So much to clean up…it's gonna be a long night for all of us"

"Well, if you ask me, she was just being stubborn. After all, the master did say 'please.'" Piccolo remarks looking rather grumpy.

"Yes, but if the master doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never get her to see past what he's become and the spell will never be broken" ChiChi sighs and glances over at the stove"Such a waste of food. Maybe we should get Goku to come down here and eat it?"

"Goku is busy watching…" Piccolo's mouth drops in surprise as Bulma walks quietly into the kitchen. His look of surprise is then replaced by a look of annoyance. "…the girl…"

Juunanagou puts down the plate he'd been drying and rushes over to Bulma.

"Splendid to see you out and about. I am Juunanagou, at your service" He smiles and taking her hand in his, kisses it gently before standing up straight again. Bulma smiles at him but before she can return his greeting Goku burst through the door.

"Hey guys I think that the girls might have…" He pauses and looks her up and down "…left her room"

Bulma giggles before explaining herself

"I really just needed to get out of my room"

"If there's anything we can to make your stay more comfortable don't hesitate to mention it" Juunanagou adds.

"I am a little hungry" Bulma says looking almost guilty.

"You are? Hear that? She's hungry. Stoke the fire, break out the silver, and where's the good china!" ChiChi starts yelling out orders excitedly. Goku also begins getting excited by the mention of food.

"Remember what the master said" Piccolo mutters angrily

"Oh, nonsense. I'm not going to let the poor child go hungry" ChiChi squawks while dashing about grabbing plates of this and that.

"Oh, all right. Glass of water, crust of bread, and then…" Piccolo begins, thinking he's given in to the ultimate demand.

"WHAT!!!!!!" Goku looks horrified. Everyone looks at him strangely "I mean…Piccolo, I am surprised at you. She's not our prisoner. She's our guest. We must make her feel welcome here" Goku grins his famous grin.

"Follow me dear" ChiChi says taking Bulam's arm and leading her out into the dinning hall. Goku follows eagerly but as soon as he reaches the door ChiChi pokes her head back through it "You stay here Goku. WE don't want you eating all her food"

"But I'm hungry!!!" He wails

"I'm sure there's no harm in him joining me for…" Bulma starts feeling sorry for Goku

"Oh yes there is" ChiChi insists while dragging Bulma towards the dinning table. She seats Bulma down in a large chair at the head of the table. The table is huge and fills most of the dinning room. Bulma gasps in awe.

"Oh, this is only the common dinning room" ChiChi reassures her, mistaking Bulma's gasp of shock for one of disapproval of the small size of the room. The huge table is covered with an array of delicious food. Bulma's eyes widen as she gazes at the magnificent food.

"Thank you very much for al this, I don't mean to be rude but I don't think I can eat all of this"

"It's just what was left over from dinner…I guess the master does eat quite a lot…" ChiChi outs her hands on her hips and tilts her head to the side. Bulma sits in stunned silence pondering how Vegeta could eat so much and still retain such a nice body. She shakes her head to clear the thought.

"I guess we could bring Goku in to help you, he eats even more than the master. If I were you I'd fill my plate now cause once I let him in you wont get anything" ChiChi walks over to the door leading into the kitchen where she left Goku. Bulma sits for a few seconds looking confused before she begins piling food onto her plate. She feels almost piggish looking at the amount of food she's taken but then she reminds herself she hasn't eaten all day. Just as Bulma is about to take a bite the kitchen doors burst open and Goku races in. He pulls a chair up and begins grabbing food and shovelling it into his mouth. Bulma's mouth drops along with her fork as she watches Goku devour his food. 

"Goku!" ChiChi screams as she walks into the dinning room. Goku stops eating and looks up. "What do you think you're doing! We have a guest" Goku looks over at the shocked Bulma and swallows his mouth full.

"Sorry" He then continues eating but at a much slower pace.

Not too long after both Bulma and Goku have finished eating. There's nothing left on the table. Bulma giggles.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone eat so much" She smiles at Goku. He grins back and puts his hand behind his head. The other servants busy themselves by clearing empty plates. Bulma sits awkwardly, feeling as if she should be doing something. ChiChi comes hurrying back in.

"Would you look at the time, it's certainly flown by. Now it's time for bed" She kindly scolds Bulma.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now. It's my first time in an enchanted castle" Bulma smiles eagerly.

"Enchanted? Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?" Piccolo scoffs as he walks into the room. He then turns his back to Bulma and holds a fist up to threaten Goku "It was you wasn't it!" Goku cowers away from Piccolo and shakes his head.

"I, um, figured it out for myself." Bulma says. Piccolo ceases his threats and Goku sits back up in his chair. "I'd like to look around, if that's ok"

"Would you like a tour?" Goku says as he jumps up enthusiastically.

"Wait a second, wait a second. I'm not sure that's such a good idea. We can't let her go poking around in certain places, if you know what I mean." Juunanagou mumbles.

"Perhaps you could take me. I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle" Bulma says playing up to an ego she hopes is there.

"Well actually, yes, I do" He says with much confidence. Bulma smiles.

* * *

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Authors note (Sorry I haven't been updating much. I've had exams so I've been very busy. However I have now finished exams so I should be able to get the rest of the chapters typed and up fairly quickly. Which is good news to anyone who is enjoying it. I'd like to say thank you to all those who have read and reviewed my story. Especially those who have reviewed more than once. I'm glade to see people are enjoying reading it, as I am rather enjoying writing it. Keep up the reviews and I'll keep up the story  ^_~)

Juunanagou, Goku and Bulma wander down a hallway lit with torches mounted upon the walls. The hallway is lined with a row of statues, on either side, wearing the strangest armour Bulma has ever seen.  She sticks close to her guides and glances about as Juunanagou rambles off the history of the castle and the particular pieces of armour that line that particular hall.

"This is the masters rather extensive collection of armour. Amongst it are some very rare pieces dating back far beyond the castles own construction" Goku becomes distracted by a picture who's eyes he believes are following him. He stands in front of the picture jumping from left to right.

"Hey! Juunanagou, look at this picture. It's eyes follow you round the room" Goku runs round in a circle in front of the picture as Juunanagou turns to see what he's yelling about. Juunanagou rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to lecturing Bulma.

"Now over here we have…" his eyes dart nervously back and fourth as he realises their group is a girl short. He turns to the left to see Bulma climbing a flight of grand stairs. His eyes widen and he darts after her "Goku!"

"Huh?" Goku turns around to see Juunanagou racing to catch up with Bulma who is climbing the grand staircase. Goku rushes to catch up with them.  Due to their superior speed Juunanagou and Goku intercept Bulma about halfway up the flight of stairs. They stand in front of her with their arms out, blocking her path.

"What's up there?" Bulma asks while leaning to the side, trying to see past them.

"Where? Up there? Nothing. Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, very boring" Goku says while nodding vigorously.

"Oh, so that's the West Wing" Bulma again tries to see past them

"Nice going" Juunanagou mumbles to Goku. Goku just stands there with a look that says 'oops' on his face.

"I wonder what he's hiding up there"

"Hiding? The master is hiding nothing!" Juunanagou insists, trying to convince Bulma that it's not worth going up there.

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden" She says smugly before stepping around them and continuing up the stairs. She climbs a further two steps before her path is blocked by Juunanagou and Goku again.

"Umm, would you like to see something else? We have a great kitchen!" Goku chips in trying to dissuade her.

"Maybe later" Bulma says as she tries to duck around them again. However, once again they jump in front of her to block her path. Bulma, annoyed, places her hands on her hips.

"The gardens, or the library perhaps?" Juunanagou says quickly.

"You have a library?" Bulma says sounding excited.

"Oh yes! Indeed!" Juunanagou says eagerly, happy that he's got Bulma's attention off the West Wing.

"With books!" Goku adds. Juunanagou rolls his eyes.

"Gads of books!" Juunanagou says trying to make up for Goku's stupidity.

"Mountains of books!" Goku says while leaping into the air.

"Forests of books!" Juunanagou and Goku begin to lead Bulma down the stairs and towards the library.

"Cascades…"

"…of books!"

"Swamps of books!"

"More books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime! Books on every subject ever studied, by every author who ever set pen to paper..." Juuanangou's voice fades as Goku and him pass round a corner. Bulma, who was following them, turns back towards the stairs leading to the West Wing. Curiosity gets the better of her and she runs quickly up the stairs and out of sight. She grins, very proud of herself for being able to slip past her 'guards'. She follows the hall as it bends round to the left.  The hallway darkens as she makes her way further down it. Dark and strange statues peer at her from either side with lifeless eyes. Her grin slowly fades and she begins to feel uneasy. On her left she passes a mirror that has been smashed. Obviously by a fist slammed with great force into it's centre, judging by the pattern of cracks. As Bulma peers at it her worried expression is reflected back at her by each piece of the mirror. She gasps, having not been aware of her own growing fear. She turns from the mirror and continues walking. As she reaches the end of the hallway she is confronted by a huge wooden double-door with golden handles in the shape of hideous gargoyles. She takes a deep breath, tucks a strand of aqua-green hair that has fallen from her ponytail behind her ear and places a hand on one of the handles. She slowly pulls the door open and steps into the gloom. She blinks several times till her eyes adjust to the darkness. She slowly begins to explore the room. Wide-eyed and mouth open she turns as she walks to glance at a torn curtain hanging from a cracked four-post bed frame. She stumbles into a small table, knocking it over. Luckily she is quick enough to grab it before it falls. She stands it back up and upon doing so her attention is drawn to a shredded portrait hanging on the wall above a fireplace. She walks over to it and squints at it as if trying to work out who it is. She reaches a hand up and pulls a piece of it that is hanging down up into is original position. The portrait, although still ripped in many places, is for the most part complete. A puzzled look crosses her face as she looks up at a proud man with a handsome face and eyes that she's sure she's seen somewhere before. Suddenly she drops the piece of canvas she was holding up and it falls back down, her attention is drawn to the glowing rose inside it's bell-shaped glass case sitting on the table by the window. She walks over to it, her eyes transfixed. The little table has a beautiful white cloth draped over it. The glow emitted by the rose lights the area around it. Bulma steps up along side the table and reaches out towards the bell jar coving the rose. She takes it in both hand and lifts it up over the top of the rose, leaving the rose unprotected. She places the glass bell jar on the table next to the rose. She then reaches up to brush the annoying piece of hair that keeps falling out of place behind her ear again. As she gazes at the rose she slowly reaches a tentative hand out to touch it. Just as she is about to touch the precious rose a shadow looms over her. Unknown to her Vegeta had been out on the balcony and upon turning around he witnesses her about to touch the rose and destroy his chances of being normal again. He leaps into the room, picks the bell jar up from the table and slams it back down over the rose. Bulma, luckily, pulls her hand out of the way just in time. She looks at him with fright. He then turns his head towards her and growls.

"Why did you come here?"

"I'm sorry" Bulma says, her voice filled with fright as she backs away from the beast before her.

"I warned you never to come here!" Vegeta growls louder as he advances on her.

"I didn't mean any harm" Bulmas voice shakes with fright as she continues backing ways from him.

"Do you realize what you could have done!?!" Vegeta roars at her as he sends a small table crashing into the wall with a single swipe.

"Please, stop! No!"

"Get out!!! GET OUT!!!" Vegeta roars at her in absolute furry while taking a swipe at her.

Bulma turns and flees the room. As Vegeta watches her form disappearing down the hallway his anger subsides. He then hangs his head and his shoulders slump. He falls into despair, realising that he has destroyed his chances with Bulma. 

Bulma runs as fast as she can from the room containing the beautiful rose and monstrous beast. She races down the stairs and down another hallway till she comes to the main staircase. She races down this even faster. Wanting nothing more then to get as far from the castle as possible. As she races down the main entrance hall she runs past Juunanagou and Goku who came running when the heard the yelling. She grabs her cloak from the hanger by the door and wraps it round her. Both Juunanagou and Goku look very confused.

"Wh-where are you going?" Goku asks, concerned

"Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!" Bulma says as tears begin to run down her cheeks.

"Oh no, wait, please wait!" Juunanagou yells out to her as she opens the door and steps out into the freezing cold. Goku is about to say something but she slams the door in his face. Both Juunanagou and Goku lower their head in sadness.

Bulma runs down the long stone pathway towards the great iron gates. She pulls her cloak round her tighter as snow swirls about her. Tien comes running from the stables he had been kept in. Bulma climbs up upon his back. Tien rears up and kicks the gates open with his front legs. As soon as his front hooves touch the snow covered stone he gallops off, away from the castle and it's inhabitants. They ride at full speed through the forest, the thick snowdrifts slowing their progress. Suddenly Bulma looks behind her as a pack of growling wolves emerges from the trees. She gasps and urges Tien to move faster. Tien runs from side to side causing the wolves following him to run into trees as the follow. He gallops out onto a frozen pond but the ice cracks under their weight. Tien and Bulma plunge into the icy water and the wolves leap in after them. Some of the wolves paddles helplessly, unable to keep their heads up a few drown. Tien struggles to the ponds edge and rises up out of it. Dripping wet the two ride into a clearing only to fine themselves surrounded by the rest of the pack who ran around the edge of the pond. Tien bucks in fright throwing Bulma off his back and wrapping the reins around a tree branch above his head. The wolves begin to attack Tien, leaping at him. He kicks a few off them away with his powerful hind legs before they are able to harm him. Bulma is quick to come to his rescue. She rips a small branch from a tree and beats the wolves off with it. Bulma stands full of fear in front of Tien, protecting him. Another wolf leaps at the, She hits it with the stick but the wolf catches it in his mouth and snap it in half with it's powerful jaws. Bulma screams as the wolf grabs her cloak in its jaws and pulls her to the ground. Bulma looks up as another wolf leaps into the air, jaws wide displaying razor sharp teeth. She screams but the wolf is caught in mid-air by the powerful arm of, Vegeta. He tosses the wolf aside. He then stands over Bulma in a protective gesture and roars loudly at the wolves before him. The pack advances on this new prey and attacks. Vegeta throws wolves left and right, all the while making sure not to hit Bulma or Tien or allow the wolves to harm them. One wolf leaps onto Vegetas back and tears his shoulder open. Blood begins to run down his arm but he continues to fight. Bulma stares in shock at him as he battles onwards. The other wolves attack all at once at the smell of blood. Vegeta madly throws them from him. He grabs one and tosses it at a tree. It hits and slumps to the ground. The other wolves look from their unconscious pack leader to the growling beast before them. They yelp and run off in fear. Vegeta turns towards Bulma as blood pour from his wounded arm. He looks despairingly at her before collapsing into the snow. Bulma, grateful to be alive, turns back to Tien and begins to climb back into the saddle. However her conscience takes over and she turns back to look at Vegetas still form. She walks over to him and looks sadly down at him. She then removes her cloak and drapes it over him. Tien walks over to her and nudges her arm with his muzzle. She gently strokes him before standing up. With Tiens help she then pulls Vegeta up onto his back. She then takes the reins and walking along side Tien leads him back to the castle.

When they arrive back she leads Tien into the stables while Vegeta's servants carry him into the castle. Bulma smiles weakly at Tien before entering the castle. She follows the sounds of fussing floating down the echoing halls. She arrives at the door to the Den. Just before entering she hears Vegeta's gruff voice complaining about being looked after. Bulma opens the door and walks in. ChiChi smiles at her before disappearing out the door. Bulma walks round the large chair that Vegeta is sitting in till she is in front of him, between him and the fireplace. A warm fire glows at her back as she sits down. Vegeta attempts a subtle glance in her direction but Bulma catches it, she pretends not to notice though. ChiChi walks back in carrying a bowl of steaming hot water and a towel.

"Here, let me" Bulma says smiling as she takes the bowl and towel from ChiChi before sitting back down in front of Vegeta. ChiChi casts a sidelong glance at the other servants before joining them. Vegeta, sick of being waited upon begins to lick at the wound on his arm. Bulma reaches out to him.

"Here now. Oh, don't do that"

Vegeta growls lightly at her as she tries to clean his wound with the rag.

**"**Just…hold still" She says while further trying to dab at his wound. She manages to touch the towel to his wound and he roars in pain. All the servants jump back and cower together, fearful for what he will do to Bulma.

"That hurts!" He yells at her.

"If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!" She yells back stubbornly.

"Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!" He says indicating towards his wounded arm.

"Well if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!"

Vegeta opens his mouth to respond but has to stop to think of a good come back.

"Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!" He says somewhat triumphantly.

"Well you should learn to control your temper!" Bulma states the obvious.

Vegeta raises his hand to bring out another point, but finds he has none, so he bows his head down again. He looks frustrated. The servants slowly become more at ease as they see that perhaps Bulma has tamed the ferocious temper of there master. Bulma gulps and extends the wet towel towards Vegeta's wounded arm.

"Now hold still. This might sting a little" She gently touches the rag to his wound. He gives a surprised grunt then grits his teeth against the pain. "By the way, thank you, for saving my life" Bulma says tenderly. Vegetas eyes snap open in surprise. He then turns his head towards her and looks her in the eye

"Don't mention it." He mutters before turning away again. Bulma smiles to herself and continues to clean his wound.

* * *

Back in the tiny town where Bulma normally resides Yumcha, Krillin and a sinister looking old man sit around a table in the empty tavern.

"I'm glade you were able to meet me with such little notice Dr. Gero" Yumcha grins wickedly at the sinister old man before him.

"I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but they said you'd make it worth my while" Dr. Gero says while folding his figures together on the table in front of him. Yumcha pulls out a sack of gold and tosses it in front of Dr. Gero. He takes out a piece, scrapes it on his chin and continues. "Aah, I'm listening"

"It's like this. I've got my heart set on marrying Bulma, but she needs a little persuasion." Yumcha explains while leaning across the table.

"Turned him down flat!" Krillin says, butting in. Yumcha slams a beer mug over Krillins head before returning his attentions back to his conversation with Dr. Gero.

"Everyone knows her father's a lunatic. He was in here tonight raving about a beast in a castle..."

"Dr. Briefs is harmless" Dr. Gero adds.

"The point is, Bulma would do anything to keep him from being locked up." Yumcha says grinning.

"Yeah, even marry him!" Krillin pipes up. Yumcha raises a hand to hit him but he hides under the beer mug that was slammed on his head before.

"So you want me to throw her father in the asylum unless she agrees to marry you? Oh, that is despicable. I love it!" Dr. Gero flashes a wicked smile at Yumcha. Yumcha leans back in his chair, satisfied that his plan is going along smoothly.

Back at Bulma's house Dr. Briefs is parading from one end of the house to the other. Packing an assortment of maps, compasses and other navigational gadgets into his bag and pockets.

"If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone. I don't care what it takes. I'll find that castle and somehow I'll get her out of there."

He grabs his hat from the rack by the door and places it on his head. He then walks out the door and shuts it behind him. Bracing himself against the wind he makes his way down the small path that leads to their door before cutting across the field and into the forest.

Seconds later Yumcha and Krillin arrive with Dr. Gero. They push the door open and Yumcha storms in. After searching the house from top to bottom and finding no sign of them he storms out, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh, well, I guess it's not gonna work after all" Krillin remarks as an annoyed Yumcha storms past him. Yumcha bends down and picks Krillin up by the neck.

"They have to come back sometime, and when they do, we'll be ready for them," Yumcha walks down the stone stairs still holding Krillin by the neck. When he reaches the bottom he drops Krillin into a snow bank by the stairs "Krillin, don't move from that spot until Bulma and her father come home. Yumcha marches off and leaps onto the back of Dr. Gero's cart, which slowly rolls away, being pulled by two horses.

"But, but... aww, nuts!" Krillin says slamming his fist into the side of the water mill behind him. A pile of snow falls onto his head covering him completely.

* * *

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Authors note (I'd like to thank everyone who has been reviewing, it certainly makes me wont to finish this story more quickly, know that there are people enjoying it. I'd especially like to thank those of you who review every chapter, you know who you are ~_^, big thanks. I think there's only about one more chapter to go after this one and I'm still undecided about what I'm going to do once I've finished it. If anyone has any suggestions I'd love to hear them. Anyway, enough babble. I'll let you read)

Meanwhile in the comfort and safety of the castle walls Bulma strolls through the snow covered gardens that surround the castle its self. They are elaborately decorated with roses of all colours and varieties, made to grow into exotic shapes and bushes. Other flowers and small trees decorate the gardens and it is all centralised around a huge fountain. Bulma walks through the ankle deep snow, holding Tiens reins as he walks next to her. From a balcony above Goku, Juunanagou, Piccolo and Vegeta watch her. Vegeta leans on the balcony's railing and gently rubs his hand over the bandaged wound he suffered in the forest.

"I've never felt this way about anyone…" Vegeta says, more to himself than anyone else. His servants exchange excited and hopeful glances and wait to see if their master will follow this train of thought further.

"I want to do something for her" He finishes looking almost excited. His features then crease and he looks discouraged. "But what?"

The three servants all look at each other and nod. Juunanagou steps forward to offer his advice.

"Well, there's the usual things: flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep..." He smiles as he lists them off. Vegeta listens intently while Piccolo rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Goku then jumps forward to offer his words of advice.

"No. It has to be something very special. Something that sparks her interest. Wait a minute!" Everyone looks towards him as his brow furrows and he chews his lip in concentration.

"Well?" Vegeta demands in a soft, yet forceful tone.

"Well, what I think you should do is…" Goku stands beside Vegeta and whispers his plan into his master's ear. The other two servants gather round so that they can too hear. After Goku is finished he stands back with a huge grin plastered across his face. Juunanagou and Piccolo both nod, approving of Goku's plan. Vegeta looks lost in thought but all three servants are more than confident that their plan will work out.

Bulma and Vegeta walk down a brightly lit corridor carpeted with the same royal red used throughout the castle. Bulma gazes around at the well-decorated corridor and her gaze continues out of the large windows that line it. Vegeta seems content just to walk down the centre as Bulma rushes from side to side to view different items. She has found herself much more relaxed and comfortable in the castle since the incident in the forest. All the servants have noticed her change in mood too. In fact, even Vegeta has noticed a positive change in her attitude towards her imprisonment and most importantly, towards him. They soon reach a small wooden door with gold trimmings at the end of the corridor. They stop in front of it.

"There's something I want to show you" Bulma looks excited and she waits patiently for Vegeta to show her. Vegeta reaches out and claps one of the handles. He carefully begins to open it before stopping and closing the door again. "But first, you have to close your eyes" 

Bulma looks at him questioningly.

"It's a surprise" He reassures her.

She shrugs her shoulders and complies, closing her eyes. Vegeta waves a hand in front of her face to make sure her eyes are closed and that she cannot see anything before he proceeds to open the door.He takes her hands in his and slowly leads her into the room. When they reach the centre of the room Vegeta stops, Bulma stops with him.

"Can I open them?" Bulma asks, dying to know where he has taken her.

"No, no. Not yet. Wait here." Vegeta adds as he dashes off towards the large green velvet curtains before them. He draws back the huge curtains and bright sunlight streams in through the large windows that have been revealed. Bulma flinches as the light spills across her face but she quickly adjusts to the sensation. Vegeta runs round to room, opening all of the curtains. More and more light floods the room and soon it is as bright in the room as it is outside. Bulma senses the noise of Vegeta opening curtains has stopped and she hears him approaching her.

"Now can I open them?"

Vegeta glance round the room one last time to make sure everything is in it's place.

"All right. Now"

Bulma opens her eyes and blinks a few times against the light and then gasps. She spins round to find herself confronted with wall, upon wall of books. The library is so big it has staircases leading up to a second level, and still then a ladder is needed to reach the top shelf.

"I can't believe it. I've never seen so many books in all my life!" She stares wide eyed around her. Still turning to take it all in.

"You, you like it?" Vegeta asks her as he watches a looks of wonder and excitement cross her face.

"It's wonderful" Bulma says turning to face him. Her eyes alight like they have not been since she came to the castle.

"Then it's yours" Vegeta proclaims.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Bulma can barely contain her excitement; no one has even made such a nice gesture towards her. She gazes into Vegeta's eyes and looks at him in a whole new light. She smiles at him and takes his hand in hers. "Thank you"

Vegeta feels a wave of nervousness sweep over him but he refuses to loose his composure. He straightens up and nods at her. She is warmed by his silent words. Suddenly the beast before her is more man than monster. Bulma narrows her eyes as she tries to imagine Vegeta without the extra fur and tail. She gets no further so she shakes her head and, with his hand in hers, she leads him over to select a book to read.

At the door to the library the servants have gathered. They are all crowded around the door, peering in. They watch quietly as their master unveils his gift to Bulma. Smiles grace all of their faces as they see her reaction. 

"Oh, would you look at that?" ChiChi says excitedly as she grasps her husband's hand.

"Ha ha! I knew it would work" Goku says, squeezing back.

"What? What works?" Gohan asks looking very confused.

"It's very encouraging" Piccolo adds with a small smile.

"Isn't this exciting!" Juuhachigou remarks as they continue to observe their master and Bulma.

"I didn't see anything" Gohan tugs at his mothers dress, trying to get her attention.

"Come along, Gohan. There's chores to be done in the kitchen." ChiChi says grinning as she removes Gohans hand from the hem of her dress and holds it in hers. She then proceeds to drag the youngster off to the kitchen.

"But what are they talking about? What's going on?" The curious Gohan continues to badger his mother. As she begins to scold him the other servants follow and leave Bulma and Vegeta alone in the library. 

In a brightly lit casual dinning room the servants of the castle rush around preparing breakfast. A hum of excitement is in the air after the events of the evening before. A long wooden table takes up most of the room. ChiChi quickly lays a bright tablecloth over it and Juuhachigou proceeds to set it with fine china and silverware. Vegeta enters through one of the doors and takes a seat at the head of the table. The servants shoulders all droop as they see he is alone. However as ChiChi wheels the breakfast cart over to the table Bulma slips in through the door. She takes up the other seat at the other end of the table and smiles at the servants as they pour hot porridge into the beautiful bowl set before her. She picks up her spoon and begins to politely eat the porridge. She looks up to the sound of slurping and is greeted by a bowl where Vegeta's head should be. He continues gorging, holding the bowl up to his face as he eats from it like some starved creature. Gohan laughs but ChiChi shoots him an admonishing look and he stops. Bulma looks shocked but goes back to eating, trying to ignore Vegeta's appalling table manners. Vegeta places the bowl down, knowing he's doing something wrong but unsure of what it is he casts a glance about the room. Gohan comes to the rescue as he hands Vegeta a silver spoon with a big smile. Vegeta takes the spoon and turns it round in his hand, investigating it. He then looks over at Bulma and tries to copy what she is doing with the spoon. With his grip all wrong he lowers the spoon into the porridge. He lifts it to his lips and turning his head tries to catch the food that is dropping from the spoon. Most of it ends up on his face and he looks frustrated. Bulma, feeling sorry for him puts down her spoon and lifts her bowl as if in a toast. Vegeta looks at the compromise and does the same. They both begin to sip the porridge out of their bowls in a most polite fashion. 

After breakfast Vegeta and Bulma meet up in the courtyard at the edge of the gardens. Vegeta waits on a small stone bench wearing what he always wears but with a dark blue cloak thrown about his shoulders to ward off the chill of the snow. Bulma soon emerges from the small castle door that leads to the snow-covered courtyard. She is dressed in the pink dress Juuhachigou offered on her first night there. She is also wearing a dark pink hooded cloak with white fur trimmings. She smiles at Vegeta as she walks out. In her hand she carries a small grey sack. Vegeta looks at her quizzically and she opens it to reveal it is full of bird feed. She walks out into the middle of the courtyard and throws some of the seed to the ground. Vegeta looks on confused but soon a group of small, brightly coloured birds has gathered in the courtyard and are eagerly pecking at the seeds. Bulma fills her hand with the bird feed and soon a small bird lands on her hand and begins to eat. Vegeta walks over to her in a sort of daze. She takes his hand and puts some bird feed into it. She then smiles at him.

****

*beginning of song*

"There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean  
And he was coarse and unrefined.

But now he's dear  
And so unsure,  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before."

Bulma turns back towards him and gazes at him, seeing him in a whole new way. She giggles to herself as she watches Vegeta trying to get the tiny bird to eat from his hands. He crouches down and holds his hands, filled with bird feed, out towards them. He then thrusts his hand at them, startling them so that they all fly from him to feed a safe distance from him. He frowns as he sees his efforts are to no avail. Bulma walks over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. She then files his hands with more seed and encourages him to hold his hands out flat. She then makes a trail of seed from where the birds are feeding to Vegeta's outstretched hands. One little bird hops along the trail pecking at the seed until it hops up into Vegeta's hands and begins to feed. He looks up at Bulma, thrilled that the little bird is eating from his hands. 

(now let's try not to laugh at the concept of Vegeta singing cause you'll ruin my little Disney-DBZ moment. So just bare with me.)

"She glanced this way  
I thought I saw  
And when we touched  
She didn't shudder at my paw 

No it can't be  
I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before."

Bulma walks round to the other side of a small tree in the middle of the courtyard. She leans against it's trunk and a look of uncertainty crosses her face.

"New, and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True, that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see."

She then leans round the side of the tree to see Vegeta absolutely covered with the tiny birds. He looks somewhat uncomfortable with the situation and she cannot help but laugh. Vegeta shakes himself to be rid of the birds. They all scatter in a flurry of wings. He looks proudly over at Bulma, only to be greeted by a snowball aimed at his face. After clearing the snow from his eyes he scowls at her and then grins as he gathers a huge pile of snow into a ball. Bulma emerges from behind the tree as Vegeta raises the huge snowball above his head. He is about to throw it when Bulma throws a small snowball at him, hitting him in the face and causing him to drop his large snowball on his head. He quickly shakes the snow off himself and proceeds to chase Bulma around the tree.

Vegeta's ever-watchful servants observe the courtyard activities through a window in a room on the second floor. They all smile as they observe the play fight bellow them.

"Well who'd have thought?" Piccolo asks of the other servants.

"Well bless my soul." ChiChi say, beaming.

"And who'd have known?" Juunanagou adds while leaning against the wall beside the window.

"Well who indeed?" Juuhachigou says while smiling and shaking her head.

"And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?" Juunanagou continues his train of thought.

"It's so peculiar" ChiChi says while sharing nods and smiles with the others.

"We'll wait and see  
A few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before." All of them finish together.

****

*end of song*

Bulma and Vegeta come back into the castle, out of the cold and make their way to the den. The servants quickly make their way down stairs to stand in the doorway of the den. Vegeta takes off his cloak and Bulma's and hangs them up on the coat rack by the fire. Bulma meanwhile settles herself in front of the roaring fire. She arranges her skirt round her legs as Vegeta sits down next to her. She opens a book and begins reading to him. He places one hand on the ground behind her to support his weight as he shuffles closer so he can see the words as she reads them.

The servants watch them from the doorway and are thrilled to see the improvement in their master.

"Yes, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before." Piccolo says, nodding knowingly.

"What?" Gohan calls up at him.

"There may be something there that wasn't there before." ChiChi says as she places a gentle hand on her son's head.

"What's there mum?" He continues to ask.

"I'll tell you when you're older." ChiChi says softly as she picks Gohan up in her arms and carries him off to bed. Goku follows her, placing a strong hand on her shoulder and their tails flick back and forth behind them. Piccolo and the twins, Juunanagou and Juuhachigou, also retire to their rooms. None are able to sleep much as an air of excitement and change fills the castle.

That evening Vegeta could be found in the grand claw-foot bathtub located in the huge bathroom connected to his quarters. Despite the West Wing being in disarray the bathroom seemed to have managed to avoid the wrath of Vegeta. Vegeta lies back in the bathtub, filled with bubbles that spill over the edge and onto the floor. Goku sits next to the bathtub on a small footstool and waits for Vegeta to finish bathing.

"Tonight is the night!" Goku says excitedly while grinning. Vegeta sinks lower into the bubbles and mutters.

"I'm not sure I can do this."

"You don't have time to be timid. You must be bold, daring." Goku says while punching Vegeta lightly on the arm. Vegeta growls at him and Goku withdraws his hand laughing nervously.

"Bold. Daring." Vegeta repeats while climbing out of the tub. He shakes himself like a wet dog does, sending droplets of water flying everywhere. Goku puts his arms up to protest himself from the flying water but ends up getting rather wet anyway. After gently shaking most of the water from his furry body Goku continues to persuade Vegeta.

"There will be music. Romantic candlelight, and when the time is right, you confess your love." Goku smiles at the simplicity of the plan. Vegeta lifts his head inspired by the words.

"Yes, I, I con-- No, I can't." He says lowering his head while shaking it from side to side.

"You care for the girl, don't you?" Goku asks, sounding confused. Vegeta shoots him a deadly glare and Goku rubs the back of his head with his hand before continuing.

"Well then you must tell her" Goku assures him while he makes a few final adjustments to Vegeta's outfit. He steps back and smiles. Vegeta is dressed in tight fitting black pants accompanied by polished black boots. A crimped white shirt with a royal blue coat over the top. The coat ends at the wait and has tail that end at the knees. All it's buttons and trimmings are done in gold. Vegeta looks over at the door as Juunanagou enters.

"Ahem. Your lady awaits."

Vegeta emerges from his dressing room and steps out onto a small landing at the top of a small staircase with a red carpet running down its middle. The stairs lead down to a bigger landing and if one was to continue going straight ahead they would climb a set of identical stairs and find themselves at the door to Bulma's designated dressing room. As Vegeta is adjusting one of the sleeves on his coat Bulma emerges from her room. He looks up suddenly and gazes across at her. She is dressed in a beautiful glittering gold ball gown. It's sleeves rest just off her shoulders and it's skirt billows out. (I love the dress Belle wears in the film SO much) She looks across at him and smiles at the well dressed, presentable version of Vegeta. She then begins her decent of the stairs before her and, with a slight nudge from Goku, Vegeta does the same. They both reach the middle landing and Vegeta extends his hand to her. She takes it and they link arms with one another. Vegeta then leads Bulma down the rest of the staircase and into the dining room. 

****

*beginning of song*****

ChiChi sings in the background as Vegeta and Bulma begin to descend the stair together.

Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends unexpectedly. 

Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared, beauty and the beast.

At the dinning table Bulma sits down one end while Vegeta sits at the other. They both eat their soup quietly and Vegeta even does so with a spoon, having mastered its use. Bulma then gets up from her chair an hurries over to Vegeta. She takes his hands in hers and leads him into the grand ballroom. She smiles at him as she rests one of her hands on his shoulders, takes his hand and guides it till it rests on her waist and holds his free hand in hers. Vegeta gulps at the sudden close contact but soon forgets it as they launch into a perfect dance sequence. Bulma is greatly impressed with his skills as a dancer, he is only so cause as a prince he was required to learn to dance from a young age. 

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before,   
ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise 

Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange,  
Finding you can change,   
Learning you were wrong 

As they waltz around the ballroom Vegeta occasionally looks over at his servants for their approval and they all give him silent cheers. The ballroom is huge and the floor is so well polished it is almost mirroring. It is covered with intricate patterns and the whole room in circular and bordered with golden marble pillars and row upon row of candelabras. The ceiling is even more spectacular. It has a beautiful paint on it of cherubs lying about on clouds and from its center hangs the most amazing chandelier.

Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme,   
Beauty and the beast. 

Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme,   
Beauty and the beast.

****

*end of song*

As ChiChi finishes the song Vegeta leads Bulma out onto a semicircular balcony, decorated with plants in beautifully crafted pots that are part of the railing.   
"Come now Gohan" ChiChi says taking her sons hand "It's time for bed" She then leads him out of the ballroom and off to the servants quarters.  
Out on the balcony Bulma sits down on the stone seat the runs round the edge of it, with the railing to her back. Vegeta joins her and they sit in silence for awhile, gazing up at the stars. Vegeta takes Bulma's hands in his.  
"Bulma? Are you happy here with me?"  
"Yes…" Her voice trails off at the end and she looks off into the distance.  
"What is it?" Vegeta asks, sounding concerned.  
"If only I could see my father again, just for a moment. I miss him so much." She looks desperately at him. Her eyes silently pleading. Vegeta hangs his head in disappointment for a moment then looks up excitedly.  
"There is a way" He holds a hand out to her. She looks confused but takes it all the same. He the leads her up to the West Wing. They stop by the small whit table, which the enchanted rose is on. Vegeta picks up the silver magic mirror. He hands it to Bulma.  
"This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see."  
Bulma looks hesitant as she quietly asks of it  
"I'd like to see my father. Please" The mirror burst into life. Bulma turns her head from it as it emits a flash of light and the little green sparks surround it. She then looks back at it and sees her father, fallen in the woods, coughing and lost. Bulma is shocked and Vegeta looks at her with concern.  
"He's sick, he may be dying. And he's all alone." Bulma sounds panicked and grief stricken. Vegeta turns from her and places a hand on the top of the bell jar covering the enchanted rose. He gazes down at it in deep thought.  
"Then…then you must go to him"   
"What did you say?"  
Vegeta closes his eyes and continues.  
"I release you. You are no longer my prisoner." Vegeta does not open his eyes as he says this as he finds it hard enough to say as it is.  
"You mean I'm…free?" She asks in amazement.  
"Yes"  
"Oh thank you!" Bulma then looks down at the magic mirror "Hold on dad. I'm on my way." Bulma turns to leave but pauses. She then turns and hands the magic mirror back to Vegeta. He turns around and his eyes meet hers. He pushes the mirror back at her.  
"Take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back, and remember me." He says while running a hand through her hair. She leans into his hand and places her hand on his.  
"Thank you for understanding how much he needs me." As she turns to leave Vegeta looks down in depression. She touches her hand to his check and rushes out. Juunanagou, on his way into the West Wing, is almost bowled over by Bulma s she rushes past him. He shakes his head in confusion before entering the room.  
"Well, your highness. I must say everything is going just peachy. I knew you had it in you." Juunanagou says, smiling.  
"I let her go" Vegeta's voice is laced with sadness.  
"Ha ha ha, yes. Splend…" He pauses suddenly as Vegeta's words sink in. "You what? How could you do that?"  
"I had to."  
"Yes, but why?" He asks, still amazed.  
"Because, I love her."

Juunanagou walks into the servants quarters, shoulders lumped and dragging his feet. The other servants look at him excitedly until he lifts his head and they see the expression on his face. They all look confused.  
"He let her go…" He explains.  
"He did what!?!" They all chide.  
"I'm afraid it's true." He says, saddened.  
"She's going away?" Gohan asks sounding very confused.  
"But he was so close" Goku says, hanging his head in great disappointment.  
"After all this time, he's finally learned to love." ChiChi adds sadly. Goku perks up at that remark.  
"That's it, then. That should break the spell." He says excitedly. ChiChi shakes her head sadly.  
"But it's not enough. She has to love him in return."  
"And now it's too late" Piccolo finishes for everyone.

Bulma gallops down the stone pathway on Tiens back and speeds out of the gates. Vegeta watches her from the balcony of the West Wing and as he sees her pass through the gates he lets out and almighty roar of pain, loss and suffering. It echoes out across the landscape and slowly dissipates into the howling of the wind. Bulma gallops at full speed through the dense forest. She soon comes across her father in a snow bank. He is unconscious and freezing. She lifts him up onto Tien's back with her and gallops off. They quickly arrive home and she carries her father into their home as quickly as she can. Krillin, who has been waiting outside the house, disguised as a snowman rushes off to tell Yumcha of their return.

* * *

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Authors note:

(Wow, were do I start. Well firstly I'd like to say I am SO sorry to anyone who has been waiting for me to update and well finish this fic. Did you know it's been almost a year since I last up-dated and I was usually so reliable. Basically a whole bunch of stuff happened to prevent me completing this fic. First my younger brother crashed our computer and we had to have the whole hard drive reconfigured, in other words bye bye fic! Thank god I'd saved it to a disk, the next problem was I had misplaced the disk. By the time I found it we were halfway through the year and I was closing in on the important end of my final year at school. So once again fic had to go on hold while I studied my ass off, all for the benefits of my future of course. Due to the stress of exams and what not I completely forgot about my poor lost, unfinished fic. It wasn't until yesterday when I went to fanfiction.net to see about posting a new fic I'm working on (I'm free from school so I thought I'd get some of my thoughts onto the screen) when I remembered my old fic. I thought about deleting it and never finishing but I then went to read the reviews kind people had left and I felt SO bad about not updating and even WORSE about not finishing it. I'm the kind of person who cannot leave things unfinished so I sat down and finished it. If anyone is still interested in reading it I hope you enjoy having it finally finish, even though you know how the story ends. Once again I am VERY VERY sorry for this very delayed update. Also thank you to everyone who took the time to review this story as it progressed, it was your reviews that inspired me to finish this off. Well for the last time, hope you enjoy!)

Inside the little cottage Bulma has put Dr. Briefs to bed. He lies under a pile of blankets and propped up against a number of pillows. His eyes slowly flutter open and he is greeted by a somewhat blurred vision of Bulma leaning over him. He blinks several times to clear his vision and then rubs his eyes to be sure he isn't dreaming.   
"Bulma?"  
"It's all right dad. I'm home."  
"I thought I'd never see you again." Dr. Briefs says, reaching a hand up to cup his daughters face.  
"I missed you so much." She says as she puts her hand over his.  
"But the beast. How did you escape?" He asks with wide eyes.  
"I didn't escape. He let me go." Bulma says, smiling softly.  
"That horrible beast?" He says in disbelief.  
"But he's different now. He's changed somehow."  
Suddenly the door bursts open and then slams shut. Both Bulma and Dr. Briefs look towards the door. Gohan leans against the door panting. He slowly sinks to the ground and wipes an arm across his forehead  
"Phew! I've never done so much flying in all my life." He smiles at them from his seated position on the floor.  
"Oh, guess I've been followed huh?" Bulma asks him with a playful smirk.  
"Why, hello there, little fellow. Didn't think I'd ever see you again." Dr. Briefs says grinning.  
"Bulma, why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore?" Gohan pleads to Bulma.  
"Oh, Gohan. Of course I do. It's just that…" A knocking at the door cuts off Bulma. She looks puzzled but walks over to open it anyway. Gohan scoots out of the way as Bulma opens the door. Before her stands Dr. Gero, creepy as ever in the fading evening light.  
"May I help you?" Bulma questions him, still looking puzzled.  
 "I've come to collect your father." He says cynically. He then steps aside and waves a hand at his wagon, which is sitting in front of Bulma's house. The two horses that pull it chew lazily on grass as they await the Dr's return. On the side of the hooded wagon is written 'Dr. Gero's Mental Asylum'. Bulma steps back in shock when she sees it.  
"My father?"  
"Don't worry mademoiselle. We'll take good care of him."   
"My father's not crazy!"   
Krillin emerges from the crowd to stand at the bottom of the stone steps leading up to the cottage.  
"He was raving like a lunatic. We all heard him, didn't we!" He says, seeking support from the crowd.  
"Yeah!" The crowd roars out in agreement.  
"No, I won't let you." Bulma stands in the doorway in a protective gesture. Dr. Briefs has meanwhile got out of bed and made his way to the door. He pokes his head out from behind Bulma.  
"Bulma?" He says with a worried voice.  
"Ah, Dr. Briefs. Tell us again, old man, just how big was the beast?" Krillin jests. Dr. Briefs gently pushes past Bulma till he's standing out on the landing that joins the stairs to the house. He then pauses to collect his thoughts before explaining  
"Well, he was...that is...enormous. I'd say at least eight, no more like ten feet." Dr. Briefs demonstrates Vegeta's approximate height by holding his hand above his head and standing on his toes. (let's remember it was dark when he came across him for the first time, lol) The crowd bursts into mocking laughter.  
"Well, you don't get much crazier than that." Krillin says as he shrugs his shoulders.  
"It's true, I tell you!" Dr. Briefs pleads. Dr. Gero calls over two orderlies who pick Dr. Briefs up and carry him off towards the asylum's wagon. "Let go of me!"  
"No, you can't do this!" Bulma yells at Dr. Gero as she grasps his arm. He shakes her off and walks away. Yumcha, who has been standing near by, moves to stand in front of Bulma, blocking her path to her father.   
"Poor Bulma. It's a shame about your father." Yumcha says, doing his best to sound sympathetic.  
"You know he's not crazy, Yumcha." She says, almost pleading.  
"I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding, if..." He looks at her suggestively.  
"If what?" She asks, worried.  
"If you marry me." He finishes with a smirk.  
"What?" A look of pure disgust crosses Bulma's face.  
"One little word, Bulma. That's all it takes." He drapes an arm around her shoulders.  
"Never!" She says in disgust as she removes his arm sharply from her shoulder.  
"Have it your way" He says gruffly as he slowly walks off, playing hard to get.  
"Bulma!" Dr. Briefs calls out to his daughter as he is thrown into the back of the wagon. She quickly disappears back into the house. "Let go of me!" He complains as the orderlies tighten their grip on his arms.  
"Wait!" Bulma calls out as she runs from the house holding the magic mirror Vegeta gave her. "My father's not crazy and I can prove it!" She yells out to the crowd. Holding the mirror aloft she calls out "Show me the beast!" The mirror comes to life in a flash of light. The tiny green electric sparks flow round its edge and an image of Vegeta roaring in anguish is revealed. His bloodshot eyes wide. He tilts his head back and roars with furry and hurt, baring his impressive teeth. The crowd all gasp and step back from the blazing mirror and the fierce beast that can be seen in it. One woman in the crowd yell out in a panicked voice.  
"Is it dangerous?"  
Bulma is quick to reassure them all.  
"Oh, no. He'd never hurt anyone. Please, I know he looks vicious, but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend." She holds the mirror closer to her and smiles at the image of Vegeta. Yumcha pushes his way to the front of the crowd to stand before Bulma.  
"If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this monster." Yumcha's voice is spiked with jealousy.  
"He's no monster, Yumcha. You are!" She spits the words in his face with furry.  
"She's as crazy as the old man." Yumcha informs the crowd as he snatches the magic mirror from Bulma's hand. He leaps into the crowd, mirror in hand as he begins to tell the villages his version of what the beast is like. "The beast will make off with your children! He'll come after them in the night." He says to the faces of two woman who clutch their children to them.  
"No!" Bulma calls out. Angered that Yumcha would say such things when he does not know what he's talking about.  
"We're not safe 'til his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the beast!" He continues as he jumps up onto a wagon full of hay. The crowd cheers him and then begins to chant 'kill him'.  
"We're not safe until he's dead!" One man calls out.  
"He'll come stalking us at night!" Another man yells.  
"Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!" A worried woman cries while clutching her baby to her protectively.  
"He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free!" A third man says as he picks up a pitchfork and waves it about.  
"So it's time to take some action, boys it's time to follow me!"  Yumcha leaps off the wagon and throws a lit match into the hay. It flames erupt and engulf it, creating an instant bonfire. He then begins to prance around it warning the villagers of the terrible danger they are in while this beast is still alive.  
"Through the mist, through the woods. Through the darkness and the shadows. It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride. Say a prayer, then we're there. At the drawbridge of a castle, and there's something truly terrible inside." Yumcha sneaks up behind an unsuspecting Krillin and frightens him. He then proceeds to chase Krillin around, pretending to be a monster. "It's a beast, he's got fangs, razor sharp ones. Massive paws, killer claws for the feast" Yumcha shows Krillin the image of Vegeta visible in the magic mirror and Yumcha acts like he has fangs and claws to try and scare him. "Hear him roar, see him foam, but we're not coming home, 'til he's dead, good and dead, kill the beast!" Yumcha finishes by thrusting his arm into the air, holding the magic mirror high above his head.  
"No, I won't let you do this." Bulma objects as she grabs Yumcha's arm.  
"If you're not with us, you're against us. Bring the old man." He grabs Bulma's hand and pulls it from his arm. He then drags her to the opening to the basement of the cottage and throws her in there. A group of men takes Dr. Briefs by both arms and drags him over to join her.  
"Get your hands off me!" He complains as they drag him towards the basement. They throw him in with Bulma.  
"We can't have them running off to warn the creature!" Yumcha yells as he slams the doors to the basement shut and clamps a padlock on the clasp, locking them inside.  
"Let us out!" Bulma cries from inside while she bangs on the locked doors.  
"We'll rid the village of this beast. Who's with me?" Yumcha yells to the crowd. There is a chorus of 'I am's' from the crowd. The crowd then all says in unison.  
"Light your torch, mount your horse" Yumcha hoists himself up onto the back of a black stallion with red eyes, after he thrusts the magic mirror through his belt. The villagers all arm themselves with whatever they can find and flaming torches to light their way.  
"Screw your courage to the sticking place" Yumcha quotes as he tugs on his horse's reins and urges it forward. (anyone know where that quote comes form? I do ^_~)  
"We're counting on Yumcha to lead the way!" The vast group of able men yells as the follow Yumcha out of the village as the woman, children and the elderly wave them goodbye.  
"Through a mist, to a wood, where within a haunted castle, something's lurking that you don't see every day!" The crowd continues to chant as Yumcha leads them into the dense forest. There a group of the villagers fells a huge tree and rips the branches from it. With men on either side they heave it up and carry it upon their shoulders. "It's a beast, one as tall as a mountain! We won't rest 'til he's good and deceased! Sally forth, tally ho, grab your sword, grab your bow. Praise the Lord and here we go!"  
"We'll lay siege to his castle and bring back his head!" Yumcha yells to his followers as they continue their march towards Vegeta's castle, which can be seen in the distance. A dark omen at the edge of a cliff. Fork lighting cracks the sky around it and illuminates the castle.  
  
Back in Dr. Briefs basement/laboratory Bulma is franticly prying at the window with a stick.  
"I have to warn Vegeta. This is all my fault. Oh, dad. What are we going to do?" She tosses the stick aside and leans against the windowpane. Dr. Briefs puts a comforting arm around Bulma.  
"Now, now. We'll think of something."  
Outside Gohan creeps out of the cottages front door and wanders round to the side of the house where the basement entrance is. He bends down and peers through the dusty window and sees Dr. Briefs comforting a grieving Bulma. He then wanders over to the basements doors. His brow furrows when he sees there is a heavy padlock sealing the doors. He then sits down on the slanted basement doors, which are virtually parallel to the ground. He is lost in deep thought till his gaze falls upon Dr. Brief's wood chopping invention. It is still standing in the field where Bulma left it after she unhitched Tien from it. Gohan's eyes light up and he dashes across the field to the machine.  
  
Through the forest the mob, lead by Yumcha, marches through the forest yelling at the top of their lungs.  
"We don't like, what we don't understand, it frankly scares us and this monster is mysterious at least! Bring your guns, bring your knives, save your children and your wives, we'll save our village and our lives, we'll kill the beast!"  
They grow ever closer to the castle and as they do the weather gets worse. Lightning streaks through the sky and is followed by claps of thunder. Rain is imminent but has not yet begun to fall.  
  
In one of the second level rooms the servants idle round, more depressed than ever before.  
"I knew it, I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up." Piccolo grumbles.  
"Maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all." Juunanagou adds.  
All of the servants turn towards the window as they hear approaching footsteps. They then all look at each other before jumping up and running towards the window.  
"Could it be?" Goku says excitedly as he dashes towards the window.  
"Is it she?" Juuhachigou asks as they all reach the window and peer through the glass. All eyes widen as what they see is not Bulma walking up the path to the castle but in fact the mob led by Yumcha.  
"Invaders!" They all cry out in alarm and surprise.  
"Encroachers!" Juunanagou adds.  
"And they have the mirror!" ChiChi says in alarm as she spots the magic mirror thrust through Yumcha's belt. Piccolo begins issuing orders out to the other servants.  
"Warn the master. If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them. Who's with me!?" He turns from the window to see the last of the servants disappear out the door. Frowning he follows them.

Just as the mob reaches the bridge to the castle a clap of thunder sounds and the heavens open up. Torrents of rain lash them as they stride up to the castle doors carrying the huge tree to be used as a battering ram. 

"Take whatever booty you can find, but remember, the beast is mine!" Yumcha orders as they reach the door. The battering ram is raised and they prepare to knock the doors down.

Within the castle the servants all make their way down stairs to the main hall before the door. Having put little though into a plan they wait at the door wondering what they can possibly do to defend the castle. A loud bang sounds on the door and they know it cannot take much more.

"Raise the flag, sing the song, here we come, we're fifty strong and fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong, let's kill the beast!" The mob ends their chant with a second ram of their bartering ram into the door. The door still does not budge but it shows signs of weakening under the onslaught.

Hidden away up in his quarters Vegeta sits silently on his own, head hung and eyes closed. His breathing is even but other than that he shows little signs of life. Nothing of his former dinner suit remains but a torn white shirt and ripped blue pants, having torn everything else off in a fit of rage and defeat. With a slight creek the door to his chambers is pushed open and ChiChi slips in. 

"Pardon me master"

"Leave me in peace" Vegeta murmurs, his voice devoid of all emotion.

"But sir, the castle is under attack!" She says in disbelief. "What shall we do master?"

"It doesn't matter now. Just let them come." His voice carries a hint of sadness. He looks away from where she is standing as if to dismiss the entire conversation. ChiChi looks at him in horror and disbelief. Their once harsh and hot-tempered master reduced to the point where he has given up. She decides it best not to push the matter and slips out of his room to join the others in an attempt to protect the castle.

Meanwhile the servants, having devised a plan of attack are all posed as various gargoyles lining the main hall. With tails, wings and teeth on display in the dark it's hard to tell the difference. Two more loud bangs sound as the battering ram hits the doors a third and fourth time. On the fifth attempt the doors swing open and clang against the wall on either side. The mob slowly enters the enormous hallway. Suspicious of the silence they glance timidly from side to side but see nothing unusual. Once every last member of the vengeful mob has passed through the doors Goku cries out.

"Now!!!!" Having little to no fighting power due to the spell they are under the servants are forced to use other means of attack. On the word they all spring from their hiding places with roars in the hopes they can frighten most of their uninvited guests away. This trick works successfully to remove half the mob who run shrieking from the castle, not stopping till they are safely back at home. Those who remain try in vain to fight off their attackers Piccolo successfully tackles two to the ground and bites down hard one of their arms and the others leg. Both scream and flee as quickly as their legs can carry them. 

Goku and Piccolo then team up against a group of 6 or so attacks. Each grabs the end of a piece of rope and they run circles round the small group, tying them up in the process. Goku then picks up the squirming bundle of people and heaves them out the door.

"And don't come back!" He exchanges a high five with Piccolo before racing off to take on more baddies. 

Juuhachigou successfully lures a small group of men up the stairs only to be met by her brother holding a lance, which he had stolen from one of the many suits of armor about the place. With an evil smirk he swings the lance and knocks all 8 men down the stairs.

"Take that!" Juuhachigou proclaims resting her arm on her brother's shoulder. The men tumble right the way down the stairs, scramble to their feet and bolt for the door.

Three men follow ChiChi into the kitchen where they find her armed with an array of sharp knives.

"Now we can either do this the easy way, or the hard way," she says while sharpening a knife. The men all look at each other before screaming and running out the door.

As the last of the men scatter before them the servants stride confidently to the door.

"And stay out!" Piccolo yells at the disappearing mob. Goku grabs him and kisses him on each cheek. Piccolo makes a disgusted face and wipes his cheeks. However, unnoticed to them Yumcha was able to slip away and advance further into the castle in search of Vegeta.

 Back at Bulma's house Gohan's managed to get Dr. Briefs' invention up and running. He then turns the end with the axe in the direction of the door to the basement in which Bulma and Dr. Briefs are trapped.

"Here we go!" Gohan calls out as he starts up the machine and it whirs into action. Axe chopping away it advances towards the basement door.

Having heard odd noises outside Dr. Briefs stands with his eye pressed against the crack between the doors. He stops the advancing machine and stars in confusion.

"What the devil?" He then realizes what's happening and grabs Bulma's arm and pulls her away from the door. "Bulma, look out!"

The invention crashes into the door and chops it to pieces. A puff of red smoke erupts from the basement and Bulma and Dr. Briefs emerge from the wreckage. They look around and soon spot Gohan hanging from a spring that's hooked through his pants. He grins at them.

"You guys gotta try this thing." Bulma and Dr. Briefs exchange amused looks before going over to help Gohan down.

Yumcha makes his way down the castles many halls, kicking doors to every room in and quickly scanning them before moving on. Before long he kicks open the door to Vegeta's quarters and finds the Prince in the same position ChiChi left him. He draws his bow and takes aim at Vegeta. He glances up at Yumcha before once again hanging his head. Yumcha wastes no more time and releases the arrow from his bow. It buries itself in Vegeta's shoulder and the Prince leaps up bellowing in pain. Yumcha tackles him round the waist and the two smash through the window leading to the balcony. Yumcha cackles manically but Vegeta looks away in despair, refusing to fight.

"Get up! Get up! What's the matter, Beast? Too kind and gentle to fight back?" Yumcha says, giving Vegeta a couple of kicks to the ribs. He still does nothing to defend himself. Frustrated Yumcha picks him up and heaves him over the balcony. Vegeta tumbles down the roof and lands on flat part of the roof that juts out over the cliff face on which the castle is perched. Vegeta once again chooses to look at the ground instead of fight back. Yumcha, infuriated leaps over the balcony's edge and slides down the roof to where Vegeta lies. He breaks a piece of stone from the roof and raises it above his head, preparing to strike. Suddenly, from nowhere a familiar female voice cries out

"No!" The voice reaches the two upon the roof. Yumcha stops to glance down at Bulma, who is seated upon Tien's back looking up at them from the castles bridge. Vegeta casts his gaze down and sees her too. Her voice and presence gives him new life and he can feel his old strength rising up inside of him. A fire lights within his eyes and quietly he whispers

"Bulma"

"Yumcha, don't!" She cries out again. Hoping to stop him. Yumcha takes no notice and swings the piece of rock down. Vegeta catches it in one hand and stands up, forcing Yumcha to take a step back. He then roars in his face and throws him across the roof. Yumcha quickly recovers and leaps to his feet, chasing Vegeta across the rooftop.

Bulma meanwhile realizes she'll have to intervene or the fight would end in bloodshed. She races Tien to the castle entrance where she dismounts and runs through the door. She then heads up to Vegeta's quarters.

Yumcha rounds a corner of the roof in pursuit of Vegeta but can see no sign of him, the Prince having cleverly hidden himself amongst the gargoyles on the roof.

"Come on out and fight! Were you in love with her, beast? Did you honestly think she'd want you when she had someone like me?" Yumcha yells in the hopes to draw Vegeta out. Once again the Prince's pride gets the better of him and he leaps from his hiding place, tackling Yumcha to the ground.

"It's over beast! Bulma's mine!" Yumcha yells as he gets to his feet. Vegeta, enraged, grabs Yumcha round the neck, picks him up and holds him out over the edge of the roof. Yumcha's eyes widen in fear as he glances down at the dizzying drop beneath him. He then grasps Vegeta's arms and pleads desperately for his life.

"Put me down. Put me down. Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!" His lip quivers as he stares into Vegeta's hate filled eyes. Anger radiates from Vegeta as he hold Yumcha out, his eyes narrow and the wonderful feeling of bloodwrath flows through his veins. Every feature set he prepares to release the pathetic babbling human but for some reason he can't. It's not that he doesn't want to, he's love to see him plummet to the rocks far bellow, he just can't bring himself to let go. The look of fierce anger slowly slips from his face and he pulls Yumcha back in and drops him onto the roof.

"Get out" He grows in his face.

"Vegeta." Bulma's voice sounds behind him. He turns, trying to hide the joy that's welling up inside of him.

"Bulma" He whispers to her as he climbs up the roof to the balcony "You came back" He looks almost confused as she reaches her hand out for his. He takes her hand and grips the balcony's edge with the other. He then releases her hand and reaches up to run his fingers through her hair. Suddenly Yumcha, who's crept up behind Vegeta thrusts a knife into his side. Vegeta roars in pain while Bulma watches on helpless to do anything. Yumcha smiles maliciously and pulls the knife from Vegeta's side. Blood pours from the wound and Vegeta sways slightly. Yumcha raises the knife and prepares to stab him again. Just as he's about to drive the knife once again into Vegeta's side the prince loses his grip on the balcony's edge and starts to fall, knocking Yumcha off balance. Bulma reaches forward and grasps Vegeta's rain soaked shirt and pulls him back. No such luck for Yumcha as he loses his footing and tumbles into the ravine below, never to be seen again.

Bulma helps the injured Vegeta to climb over the balcony rail, where he lies down on the floor and closes his eyes. His breathing is labored and blood is beginning to soak his shirt. The servants, having fought off the intruders, appear at the broken window leading out onto the balcony. None of them enter, all too stunned to move beyond the broken pane. Vegeta slowly opens his eyes and gazes up at Bulma who is knelt beside him.

"You came back" he repeats his earlier statement as he reaches a hand up to run his fingers through Bulma's wet hair.

"Of course I came back. I couldn't let them... Oh this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner." She places her hand over his and leans her cheek against his hand.  

"Maybe…it's better this way," He gasps out.

"Don't talk like that. You'll be all right. We're together now. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see." Bulma says smiling hopefully.

"At least I got to see you one... last...time." He breathes before his eyelids fall. The hand Vegeta held against Bulma's cheek falls limply to his side. Bulma raises her hands to her mouth in disbelief and chocks back tears. She falls onto his chest and weeps.

"No, no! Please! Please! Please don't leave me! I love you!" She cries, clutching at his torn shirt.

The servants watch solemnly as the last rose petal falls. They all look sadly at the floor. Goku puts his arms around ChiChi to comfort her.

Bulma weeps softly as the rain continues to fall around her. A single beam of yellow light, like a shooting star, strikes the ground nearby. A green one soon follows, then a red, a blue, Bulma notices what's happening and stops crying as she looks up. She gasps in shock and quickly gets to her feet. Eyes wide she begins to back away from Vegeta's body. A mist begins to enshroud Vegeta. The servants look on in anticipation as Vegeta rises up into the air magically and begins to turn. He is enveloped in a cloud of light that causes his whole body to glow. The beams of coloured light continue to fall and his body twists and turns as if transforming. A furred arm and hand break free and the brown coloured the fur melts into skin. Beams of brilliant white light are then emitted from each of his fingers. A furred leg and foot then stretch out, the brown fur once again disappearing to reveal skin and lights beams are emitted from each of his toes. Finally wind rushes across it his face and it begins to change. The once unruly hair that flowed to his shoulders now replaced with the perfect kept flame of black hair we all know Vegeta for. His once beastly look replaced with the fine features of the prince he is. His form is slowly lowered to the ground and the fog that surrounded him disappears. Bulma slowly walks over to him and carefully reaches out a hand. She pulls it back quickly as Vegeta begins to stir. He slowly gets to his feet, with his back to Bulma and the servants. He looks down at his hands in amazement, turning them over and over. The fur that once covered the majority of his body now gone. He then turns to face Bulma, his eyes the same dark coals of the beast she had come to know and love. He takes an excited step towards her but she returns his look with one of confusion and steps back. He too then looks at her confused.

"Bulma. It's me" She walks slowly over to him and looks deep into his eyes. She then reaches a hand out to run it through his hair. He follows her hand before they lock eyes again. A smile plays across her face as she realizes the prince before her is Vegeta.

"It is you." She whispers. He then wraps an arm round her waist and pulls her to him. He runs his other hand across her cheek and into her hair she smiles. He then leans in and kisses her deeply, she accepts his kiss and wraps her arms around his neck as she kisses back.

From nowhere fireworks burst in the sky, filling the gloom with colour and light. The dark and rain melt away as if by magic and the whole castle begins to transform. It's dark décor brightened in an instant. Vicious gargoyles replaced by beautiful sculptures. All shadows are chased away and replaced with light. The castle is returned to its former beauty in a matter of moments.

As the servants watch the amazing transformations taking place before their eyes each one steps out onto the balcony in turn. Goku is first, his fur and tail disappearing to a reveal a very happy man. ChiChi follows, her tail too disappears and she is returned to normal. Their son Gohan, who arrived with Bulma and her father, is also returned to normal. Juunanagou is next to step out and both his wings and tail are gone, as if they were never there. His sister follows and she too finds her once demonic look to be no more. She hugs her brother in sheer joy. Piccolo is last to emerge, his tail and red spikes fading away till they are no more. He grins at the other servants and they all smile back.

"Oh my goodness!" ChiChi exclaims, hugging Goku.

"It's a miracle!" Goku yells, grinning like the fool he is. Even Vegeta has to smile at the joyous occasion.

"Yes. It sure is nice to be back to normal" The prince states "And we owe it all to you, Bulma" He then takes her hands in his "Stay with us"

"Of course I will" Bulma says smiling. "I could dream of spending my life no other way"

The next day celebrations are in full swing with the whole town invited to the wedding of Prince Vegeta and Bulma. The wedding now over the two share their first dance in the same ballroom they danced in before, they are even dressed in the same attire. However this time, as Vegeta sweeps Bulma around the room, servants and townsfolk line the edge of the ballroom, all smiling happily and enjoying themselves.

To one side of the dance floor Goku and Juunanagou stand watching the pair dance.

"Isn't it wonderful" Goku muses. ChiChi then walks by carrying a steaming pie, bound for the snack table. Goku becomes temporarily distracted. "PIE!!!!" He yells out and starts to run after it only to find he can't move. He looks back to see what's preventing him from getting to the pie and sees Piccolo holding his arm.

"Well, Goku, old friend. Shall we let bygones be bygones?" Piccolo says smiling. Goku shakes his head as if to clear it.

"I'm sorry Piccolo did you say something about bon bons?" 

Juunanagou rolls his eyes at Goku's inability to stop thinking about food.

"No!" Piccolo starts, trying to remain calm "I was referring to Bulma breaking the spell"

"Oh yeah. Didn't I tell you she'd be the one." Goku grins, obviously pleased with himself.

"I beg your pardon, old friend, but I believe I told you." Piccolo relies, chuckling lightly.

"No you did!" Goku whines childishly "I told you!"

"You most certainly did not, you pompous paraffin-headed pea-brain!" Piccolo says, lunging for Goku. Goku sidesteps him before whining some more.

"I don't even know what you just called me!"

"He called you stupid." Juunanagou adds.

"I'm not stupid Piccolo! That wasn't very nice!" Goku pouts and turns away from Piccolo. Piccolo grunts in frustration before storming off.

"Something things never change" Juuhachigou says as she walks over to stand beside her brother. She then glances about the changed atmosphere of the castle "Then again, some things do change."

ChiChi, having placed the pie she was carrying on the table, walks over to stand beside Dr. Briefs. The two exchange a smile and a tear of pure joy slips from his eye before Gohan rushed over. The boy leaps into his mother's arms.

"Mum! Are they gonna live happily ever after?" He smiles at his mother expectantly.

"Of course, my dear. Of course." ChiChi smiles at the happily dancing couple and knows that her words will ring true forever after.

*Song*

Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time,   
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast! 

Tale as old as time,   
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast!

The End

(Well, there you have it. It's finally finished and I can sleep better at night knowing it's done. I apologize once again for being such a bad, bad person and not finishing it when I should have but forces I could not control were working against me. Hope you liked the DBZ version of 'Beauty and the Beast'. My next fic is an original piece but it does not, however, have anything to do with DBZ. It's a Lord of the Rings fic and is something that's been at the back of my mind for a while. Anyway you don't really care about that and I'm babbling again so I'll just leave it at hope you like my first fic and please review as it makes me feel special.)


End file.
